A Hospedeira Antes e Depois da Chuva
by Maira Z. Pereira
Summary: O ponto de vista de Ian O'Shea a partir do momento em que ele descobre que Peregrina pretende devolver o corpo de Melanie e abandoná-lo.
1. Chapter 1 Fúria

_Esse capítulo é o POV de Ian no capítulo Amalgamados de A Hospedeira._

- O quê?

A pergunta era retórica. Eu nem sequer podia me questionar se tinha ouvido direito, pois ela tinha sido muito clara. Peg tinha dito a Sunny que também devolveria seu corpo, que iria embora e as duas poderiam até partir juntas. A pergunta era para me certificar não da verdade que se abateu sobre mim, mas de que se ela teria coragem de olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que tinha me privado de qualquer direito de decisão. Ela podia não corresponder ao meu amor, doía admitir, mas eu estava habituado a essa ideia, porém ela não tinha nenhum direito de me arrancar de mim mesmo dessa maneira. Ela não tinha o direito de criar uma situação sobre a qual eu não tinha nenhum controle. Será que ela achava que podia simplesmente se cansar de nós e fazer um _check out_ da Terra? Quem ela achava que era?

- Ian? Qual é o problema? – perguntou Kyle agindo feito um zumbi idiota. Se eu não tivesse checado seus olhos mais de uma vez, teria certeza de que ele tinha se transformado em mais uma dessas Almas estúpidas e egoístas, que pisoteiam a gente com cara de inocente como quem interrompe o fluxo de um formigueiro completamente ordeiro.

- Peg – eu chamei entre dentes, estendendo a mão para ela sem ter muita certeza do que essa mão podia acertar se eu não a parasse a tempo. Pelo menos isso eu podia controlar.

Ela não me respondeu, ao invés disso ficou olhando para mim, pensando provavelmente na próxima mentira que me diria. Jared tinha razão o tempo todo sobre os truques desses parasitas...

Jared.

Jared sabia. O cretino sabia disso o tempo todo, eu tinha certeza. Ela devia ter contado a ele, garantindo que ele a amasse por isso. Um grande último sacrifício pelo amor desse boçal. E eu? Um idiota que não merecia nenhuma explicação? Nem disso eu era digno? Minha paciência terminou, não que ela estivesse nos seus melhores momentos, mas qualquer resquício tinha chegado ao fim. Eu a agarrei pelo braço e a puxei para cima. Sunny veio junto, tentando proteger a "irmãzinha".

_Ah, não, colega! Essa você vai ter que encarar sozinha!_

Sacudi o corpo dela até que a outra se soltasse. Isso aparentemente fez com que Kyle saísse de sua letargia e ensaiasse uma reação. Eu simplesmente não estava interessado em perder meu tempo com ele ou com quem quer que fosse. Dono de si mesmo, meu joelho se dobrou e meu pé desceu sobre o rosto de meu irmão. Meu irmão que ouvia com placidez a notícia que tinha me destruído. Meu irmão que a tinha tentado matar. Foi para isso que ela ficou viva? Para me matar por dentro depois?

Jared postou-se na porta, bradando sobre como eu estava maluco e que iria machucá-la.

- Você sabia disso? Sabe o que ela está planejando?

Ele não disse nada, apenas me olhou. Mas seu rosto não chegava nem perto de ser indecifrável. Ele sabia. Meu corpo todo se deslocou para frente culminando num soco. Toda a raiva e ciúme que eu tinha sentido daquele infeliz desembocando na boca do meu estômago. Ele iria permitir que ela desse a própria vida para agradá-lo, destruiria minha felicidade para garantir a dele.

- _Eu_ vou machucá-la? _Eu? Seu porco hipócrita?_

Eu a puxei pelos corredores, indiferente aos seus apelos como durante esse tempo todo ela tinha sido aos meus. Ouvia-a tropeçar atrás de mim, trazia-a para frente empurrando com força quando ela não conseguia acompanhar meus passos. Ela não se queixou mais, mas ouvi-a arfar. Eu queria mesmo que ela sofresse, queria que ela se machucasse. Se ela não fazia questão desse corpo, porque eu deveria fazer? Queria que a decisão de me deixar pudesse machucá-la tanto quanto machucava a mim.

Ela gemeu de dor. Era o que eu queria, mas ao mesmo tempo também não era o que eu queria. Eu queria que ela sofresse, mas não podia suportar que isso realmente acontecesse. A confusão desse momento me fez pisar em falso e eu parei.

- Ian, Ian, eu...

_Agora você quer falar? Agora você quer minha atenção? Aqui, com a escuridão para te proteger? Para que eu não veja seus olhos e nem você os meus? Para que tudo seja mais fácil para você?_

Tomei-a nos braços e esse contato me fez amolecer. Em certos sentidos, Peregrina era como uma criança que não entendia a extensão dos próprios atos. Ela não era a maluca egoísta que cravava longas unhas em meu coração como eu a estava vendo nos últimos minutos. No fundo eu sabia disso. Essa era só mais uma vez em que eu tinha que defendê-la de si mesma. Mas como _me_ defender quando ela queria me tirar tudo?

Cruzei a praça principal. Não pude olhar em volta para lidar com os olhares curiosos ou com alguém que se atrevesse a defendê-la. Tinha um trator dentro de mim que não ia parar até derrubar tudo em seu caminho. Chegamos ao quarto e chutei uma das portas. Apenas uma coisa na minha lista de demolição. Joguei-a sobre o colchão sem me importar muito com a "aterrissagem". Outros corpos femininos já tinham suportado aquela queda graciosamente, ansiosos pelo que viria a seguir. Mas o que viria a seguir dessa vez não ia ser bonito.


	2. Chapter 2 Mar Revolto

_Continuamos com Ian no capítulo Amalgamados de A Hospedeira. Daqui para frente o foco não é mais a raiva e a surpresa que ele sente, mas a revelação dos sentimentos dos dois um pelo outro. Por isso, resolvi dividir o capítulo em dois._

Virei as costas por um segundo para colocar a porta no lugar. Quando me virei de volta ela estava sentada, as mãos estendidas para mim como em oferenda. Mãos vazias. Eu era um mar revolto e tudo o que Peregrina tinha a me oferecer era a amplidão solitária do deserto.

- Você. Não. Vai. Me. Deixar. – As ondas se quebrando sem parar dentro do meu peito.

- Ian – ela sussurrou. – Você tem que entender que... que eu não posso ficar. Você _tem _de entender.

Eu não _tinha_ de entender droga nenhuma.

- NÃO!

Ela se encolheu, assustando-se a força de meu grito, com o peso de minha dor. Subitamente, o peso foi muito grande para mim também e eu despenquei sobre meus joelhos, enterrando minha cabeça na barriga dela, agarrando-me à sua cintura, querendo tragá-la para dentro de mim. Procela. Foi a palavra que me ocorreu, uma tempestade em alto mar. Meu corpo todo estava fora de controle, tremendo ao som dos soluços que saiam descontroladamente de dentro de mim.

- Não, Ian, não. Não, por favor, não fique assim. Por favor, não faça isso. Eu sinto muito. Por favor.

Ela chorava também, tomada pela minha dor e talvez por sua própria.

- Você não pode ir embora.

- Eu tenho de ir, eu tenho – ela disse em meio a um soluço.

Ela sofria mesmo, afinal. Não era uma decisão egoísta. Eu a conhecia melhor do que isso e suas lágrimas caindo sobre mim me diziam que eu tinha razão o tempo todo. Ela se importava comigo também. Mas Peg tinha que ser Peg. Foi por isso que me apaixonei por ela, porque não havia um só grão de egoísmo em toda a vastidão do deserto que ela me oferecia. Ela tinha suas razões. Queria dar a Melanie a chance de viver. Queria dar a Jared a chance de ser feliz. Queria dar a Jamie a sua irmã de volta. Novamente, entretanto, ela e eu perdíamos na barganha.

- Sinto muito. Eu fui mesquinho.

- Não, não. _Eu_ sinto muito. Eu devia ter falado, quando você não percebeu. É que... eu não consegui. Eu não queria lhe contar, machucar você... me machucar. Eu fui egoísta...

Egoísta. Não mesmo. Egoístas nós teríamos que ser agora. Eu seria egoísta por nós dois se fosse preciso. Todos, inclusive ela, tentando proteger Melanie. Pois era meu dever proteger a mulher que _eu _amava. Principalmente, quando, aparentemente, eu era o único que o faria.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, Peg. Não é um assunto fechado. Não pode ser.

- É.

_De jeito nenhum!_

Ela decidiu isso desde a Buscadora. Certamente, ao revelar o único segredo que garantia sua segurança para salvar sua inimiga, achou que agora seria obrigada a salvar sua amiga. Não se ela tivesse que abrir mão de sua própria vida para isso. Eu não ia deixar, quebraria os dedos do Doc se ele se aproximasse dela.

- Ninguém está me obrigando. Eu não mostrei ao Doc como fazer a separação para ele poder salvar a Buscadora. A presença dela aqui apenas me obrigou a decidir... mais rápido. Eu fiz isso para salvar a Mel, Ian.

_E quem vai salvar você, sua maluca?_

_ - _Ela está presa aqui dentro, Ian. É como uma prisão... mais que isso; não consigo sequer descrevê-lo. Ela é como um fantasma. E eu posso libertá-la. Eu posso devolvê-la a si mesma.

Era difícil combater a lógica disso. Eu não queria o mal de Melanie. Eu até me importava um pouco com ela, porque ela era importante para a Peg. Mas alguém precisava pôr Peregrina em primeiro plano, já que ela jamais o fazia.

- Você também merece viver, Peg. Você merece ficar.

- Mas eu a amo, Ian.

Alguém também precisava _me _pôr em primeiro plano.

- Mas eu amo _você_. Isso não importa?

- Claro que importa. Muito. Não pode ver? Mas isso só torna a ideia mais... necessária.

_Como é?_

A minha presença atrapalhava? Eu estava me impondo a ela e atrapalhando o caminho para o Jared? Era isso?

- É tão insuportável assim eu amar você? É isso? Eu posso ficar de boca calada, Peg. – _Será que eu podia mesmo? – _Não vou repetir isso. Você pode ficar com Jared, se é o que você quer. – _Talvez isso seja uma promessa vazia. Um blefe. Mas não importa._ - Só quero que fique. – _No momento, é só isso que me importa._

Pela primeira vez, ela me tocou de uma maneira que me fez sentir mais do que seu amigo querido, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos, apreciando o toque de minha pele, olhando-me nos olhos.

- Não, Ian! – ela disse com urgência - Não. Eu... eu amo você, também. Eu, a pequena lacraia prateada no fundo da cabeça dela. Mas meu corpo não ama você. Não pode amar você. Eu nunca poderei amar você nesse corpo, Ian. Ele me puxa em duas direções. É insuportável.

Pela primeira vez eu entendi. Entendi de verdade, as ondas me acertando em cheio bem no meio do peito. Nós já tínhamos tido uma conversa parecida com essa quando ela descobriu que eu a amava. Quando _nós_ descobrimos que eu a amava. Mas agora tinha uma carta nova na mesa. Ela estava dizendo que me amava também.

Mas também estava me dizendo que não podia ficar comigo.

_Minha Alma _também me puxava em duas direções.

Lentamente, como se estivesse arrastando seu corpo na direção que ele deveria tomar, ela pôs os braços em volta de meu pescoço, o corpo juntando-se ao meu e me fazendo ferver. Ela pousou os lábios sobre o meus e eu a puxei para ainda mais perto. Nossos lábios repetiram os gestos que eu já tinha compartilhado com tantas outras bocas, mas aquilo era diferente. Fazia todo sentido, como se sempre tivesse que ter sido assim. Como se esse beijo tivesse nascido antes de nós. Um vulcão submarino entrando em erupção, criando um novo fundo para o oceano.

Peg começou a chorar novamente. Eu movi meus lábios para seus olhos, agora sem nenhuma dúvida de que tudo daria certo:

- Não chore, Peg. Não chore. Você vai ficar comigo.

- Oito vidas inteiras. Oito vidas inteiras, e nunca encontrei ninguém por quem ficasse num planeta, ninguém a quem seguisse quando os outros fossem embora. Nunca encontrei um companheiro. Por que agora? Por que você? Você não é da minha espécie. Como pode ser meu parceiro?

_Porque, há milhares de anos atrás, você nasceu para mim, Peregrina._

- É um estranho universo – murmurei.

- Não é justo – ela disse, pensando somente em nós pela primeira vez – Eu te amo.

_Não era justo me amar e ter de me deixar?_

- Não diga isso como se estivesse dizendo adeus.

- Eu, a alma Peregrina, amo você, humano Ian. E isso nunca vai mudar, não importa o que possa acontecer. Fosse eu um Golfinho, um Urso ou uma Flor, pouco importaria. Eu sempre o amaria, sempre lembraria. Você será meu único parceiro.

Peregrina estava pulando no mar, dando-me um motivo para puxá-la para mim e nunca mais deixar que ela se fosse.

Eu tinha lutado até agora, mesmo vendo ela se derreter por Jared, mesmo sabendo que Mel não me queria por perto. Mas _ela _queria. Peregrina me queria e agora mesmo é que eu não ia desistir.

- Você não vai peregrinar em parte alguma. Vai ficar aqui.

- Ian...

- Não é justo para mim. Você faz parte desta comunidade e não vai ser excluída antes de uma discussão. Você é importante demais para todos nós... mesmo para aqueles que jamais admitiriam isso. Precisamos de você.

- Ninguém está me excluindo, Ian.

- Não, nem sequer você mesma, Peregrina.

Finalmente, ela tinha aprendido a pensar um pouco em si. Não, não era justo mesmo, como ela disse. Com nenhum de nós dois. Só que eu não ia ficar parado esperando o altruísmo dela reaparecer e pôr tudo a perder.

Beijei-a novamente. Uma última confirmação de que a vontade dela permanecia em mim.

- Bom ou ruim?

- Bom.

- Foi o que pensei.

Um novo beijo selou minha resolução. Meu corpo todo ardia junto ao dela e eu sentia a lava se solidificando na mais firme das certezas: eu não a perderia.

- Vamos.

- Aonde?

- Não me crie problemas quanto a isso, Peregrina. Eu já estou um pouco fora de mim.

Levantei e prossegui, dando-lhe instruções para que me esperasse na sala de jogos, surdo a qualquer argumento contrário.

- Eu estou convocando um tribunal.


	3. Chapter 3 Tribunal

_Esse capítulo é baseado no capítulo "Pronta"._

No tribunal pequeno, todos sentados no chão de pedra às margens do círculo projetado pela luz, Peg sentou-se de frente para nós. Até sua própria postura indicava que ela achava que tinha que se defender, que era a ré. Isso era mesmo o que eu queria que ela pensasse, que ela era culpada de um crime, um crime contra si mesma, contra mim.

Mas eu sabia que não era assim. Ela estava ciente de que tinha que defender sua decisão, mas não como alguém que sabe que está agindo errado, mas sim como uma mãe que sabe o que é melhor para seus filhos, mesmo que eles não gostem de ir ao dentista ou comer seus vegetais. Exceto que nesse caso não se tratava de algo tão simples quanto uma ida ao dentista e ela estava errada quanto ao que achava que era melhor para nós.

Como acontece com todos os humanos, a maior qualidade de Peg era também seu principal defeito: seu extremo altruísmo a transformava na mais teimosa das criaturas ao negar as próprias necessidades. Bem, era pra isso que eu estava aqui. Para lembrá-la de que agora tinha mais uma necessidade que ela tinha que considerar: a minha.

Eu havia chamado apenas algumas pessoas, não queria fazer de nossa dor um espetáculo para gente que não tinha nada a ver com essa decisão. Estavam ali apenas Jared, como o maior interessado na libertação da Mel; Doc, que era quem realizaria o procedimento se eu não quebrasse a mão dele antes; e Jeb, porque, como ele mesmo diria, "aquela era sua casa". Eu tinha a sensação de que Jamie seria um forte aliado para a minha causa, mas eu não jogava sujo. Não usaria o moleque para manipular os sentimentos dela como Jared já tinha feito. Além disso, ela jamais me perdoaria, sequer concordaria em estar aqui se tivesse que encarar Jamie também.

Como Peg tinha que ser Peg, ela primeiro quis notícias de Sunny e da Curandeira. Ficou surpresa e triste ao saber que Sunny já tinha partido. "Me espere, irmãzinha!" ela deve ter pensado. Pois nem em um milhão de anos eu vou permitir isso, sua alminha teimosa!

Quando finalmente começamos, Jeb "presidindo" tudo e pedindo por nossas alegações, fomos breves:

- Vou devolver Melanie. – ela disse firmemente, como se não pudesse haver argumento lógico contra ela ir embora.

- Nós precisamos de Peg aqui. – rebati.

_Não contava com essa, hein, sua cabeça dura! Não há argumento mais lógico do que o bem maior!_

Quando Jeb aquiesceu, considerando seriamente a minha posição, eu continuei:

- Nós temos que pensar no bem maior, Jeb. Peg já nos trouxe mais saúde e segurança do que jamais tivemos. Ela é vital para a sobrevivência da nossa comunidade... de toda a raça humana. Uma pessoa não pode ficar à frente disso.

Peg argumentou com mentiras, dizendo que Mel queria seu corpo de volta. Eu não sabia quase nada sobre Mel, mas sabia que ela não ia querer perder a Peg. Além disso, Mel podia compartilhar do conhecimento de Peg, como foi apontado, mas não era uma Alma. Seria o fim das incursões nas quais a gente realmente conseguia coisas que nos davam mais comodidade e segurança. Sim, nós tínhamos sobrevivido sem essas coisas antes, mas era só sobrevivência. Por causa de Peg, agora nós vivíamos. Por causa dela, agora _eu_ vivia.

Jared protestou veementemente, alegando que Melanie tinha direito a ter seu corpo de volta. Eu sei que sim, eu entendia a situação dos dois, mas ele estava falando em assassinato, sem pensar que Peg também era uma vítima. Como sempre, só eu via essas coisas.

- E o que é isso que você está fazendo com a Peg, Jared? E com o restante de nós, se você a tirar?

Tirá-la de nós significava impedir que tivéssemos remédios e uma comida mais saudável, que pudéssemos vestir roupas limpas ao invés de trapos e que pudéssemos ficar livres de doenças. Tudo isso, coisas que jamais poderiam ser subestimadas, acabaria sem Peg. Mas esse não era o meu maior motivo. A questão toda era que _eu _acabaria sem Peg. E Jared sabia bem disso:

- Você não está preocupado com o restante de nós coisíssima nenhuma! Só quer manter Peg em detrimento de Melanie... nada mais importa para você.

- E você quer ficar com Melanie à custa de Peg... nada mais importa para você! Assim, com a coisa empatada, tudo se reduz ao que é melhor para todos os demais.

_Aha, mastiga essa pedra agora, Howe!_

- Não! A coisa se resume ao que Melanie quer! É o corpo dela!

_É o corpo da Peg também, seu idiota!_

Nós dois estávamos exaltados, cada um de nós defendendo a mulher que amava. Não havia maior causa que essa e nossos corpos reagiram de acordo, posicionando-se em posição de enfrentamento. Jeb teve que nos acalmar, seus dedos coçando o gatilho. Às vezes eu me perguntava que tipo de homem Jeb tinha sido antes disso tudo. Ele se encaixava tão bem aqui, tão seguro de seu reinado, que era quase impossível vê-lo no mundo normal, no mundo de antes. Depois de pensar por um segundo, ele disse:

- Bem, eis como vejo a questão. A Peg está certa...

Nem deixei que ele terminasse. Meu corpo pulou como se uma mola o propelisse, pronto para sair carregando Peg à força dali. Onde eu nos esconderia não sei, mas também nem tive tempo de pensar em nada. Ao ver minha reação ele continuou:

- Espere! Sente-se de novo aí. Deixe-me terminar. – hesitante, eu obedeci – A Peg está certa. A Mel precisa que lhe devolvam seu corpo. Mas... – _Até aí a gente já tinha chegado, gênio!_ - Mas eu não concordo com o resto, Peg. Acho que nós precisamos muitíssimo de você, mocinha. Os Buscadores estão aí fora nos procurando, você pode falar diretamente com eles. O restante de nós não pode fazer isso. Você salva vidas. Eu tenho que pensar no bem-estar da minha casa, da minha família.

_Ah, finalmente raciocínio lógico da parte de alguém!_

- Então a gente arranja outro corpo. É óbvio. – disse Jared para surpresa de todos.

Óbvio. Já ouvi dizer que o óbvio é sempre aquela ideia que não estava ali há um instante. Era mesmo uma ideia interessante. Eu tinha que admitir que quando Jared punha aquela cachola dura para funcionar, coisas bacanas podiam sair dali. Mas como nada nunca era fácil nesses dias, Peg protestou. Ela disse que não queria ser uma parasita, que não queria ter que reviver isso tudo de novo. Como eu odiava essa palavra agora! Estremecia de raiva quando alguém a usava contra ela.

Ocupar o corpo de um humano, segundo Peg, era muito mais difícil, os outros seres não eram tão individualizados, suas emoções eram mais brandas e blá, blá, blá... sobre o porquê ela não queria "roubar" o corpo de outro humano. Se ela queria saber, tinha muitos humanos, ali mesmo dentro das cavernas, que bem que mereciam ser suprimidos. Mas é claro que ela não pensava assim.

Ninguém estava levando esses argumentos dela realmente a sério, mas o que acabou pesando bastante foi ela dizer que estar em outro corpo podia fazer ela voltar diferente. Talvez esse corpo a arrastasse a outros amores, como o de Melanie a tinha arrastado de volta a Jared e Jamie. Talvez não pudéssemos mais confiar nela e ela trouxesse os Buscadores até nós.

Eu não acreditava em nada disso de verdade. Impossível acreditar que aquele beijo, que tudo que ela tinha me dito há poucos instantes estava impresso somente em mim. Impossível acreditar que mesmo no corpo de um Buscador ela faria algo que colocasse Jamie em risco. E quanto a Jared? Mesmo sem o apelo que ele tinha ao corpo de Melanie, ela também o amava de uma maneira que nenhum de nós entendia muito bem. E quanto Jeb, a primeira pessoa que lhe ofereceu a mão? E Lily, Trudy, Geoffrey e todos os amigos que ela tinha feito aqui? Se ela quase morreu para salvar a vida de Kyle que a tinha tentado matar, como seria capaz de entregar a todos nós que a amávamos?

Eu tinha certeza que todos esses amores estavam marcados a fogo na Alma Peregrina, mas era preciso admitir que precisávamos pensar melhor na extensão da influência que um novo corpo teria nela. Tínhamos uma nova esperança, mas era necessário tempo para avaliar bem a situação. E se, por fim, decidíssemos que era arriscado demais mudar, nada ia mudar. Eu não ia deixar.

- Tudo bem, querida. Você não precisa ser ninguém mais. Nada vai mudar – eu disse enquanto a abraçava para conter suas lágrimas.

Mas a semente estava lançada. Coisas diferentes estavam criando raízes nas mentes de cada um de nós, e todos fomos capazes de perceber a necessidade de tempo para reorganizar nossas idéias e argumentos. Além disso, Peg estava com fome. Ela podia estar usando isso como desculpa para escapar da discussão, mas eu sabia que era verdade. Há muito tempo ela não comia e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada quando percebia que ela precisava de alguma coisa, tamanho era o meu medo de que ela se negligenciasse tanto que pudesse se prejudicar.

Nós encerramos por ali. Reataríamos tudo no dia seguinte, quando todas as cabeças estivessem no lugar.


	4. Chapter 4 Dilemas e Contradições

_Esse capítulo ainda é baseado no capítulo Pronta._

Comemos em silêncio, uma mão minha aferrada à cintura de Peg. Não pude discutir quando ela pediu que eu pegasse a comida e a trouxesse para o campo onde cresciam os brotos de trigo. Ela queria fugir de Jamie. Isso significava que ela ainda mantinha a ideia fixa de nos deixar.

Eu tinha pena do garoto. Se eu não tivesse ouvido a conversa dela com Sunny, teria sido pego de surpresa quando já não houvesse mais o que fazer. Era isso que aconteceria com ele. Peg pretendia passar o sinal vermelho e atropelar os dois babacas que mais a amavam, Jamie e eu. Jamie pelo menos teria a irmã de volta. Eu só ia ficar com a pancada. Bom para mim que eu tinha acordado hoje com vontade de atropelar os carros.

Meu pai sempre dizia isso de mim quando eu e Kyle saíamos no braço. Kyle era mais forte e mais velho e sempre fora... bem, brutal é uma palavra que o define bem. Meu pai claramente temia por mim, mas eu sempre dei conta de me defender. Ele odiava quando nós brigávamos. "Casa sem mulher dá nisso", ele dizia. Meu pobre pai.

Quem sabe se Kyle tivesse razão, se tudo desse certo com Jodi, haveria uma esperança para ele. Isso, porém, significaria que o que aconteceu com Melanie, Lacey e aparentemente com a hospedeira da Curandeira, não tinham sido exceções. Saber disso tornaria a possibilidade levantada por Jared impraticável. Ou bem mais difícil, pelo menos.

Depois de comer, seguimos para o hospital. Peg queria ver Jodi e Sunny. Kyle estava lá, os olhos postos sobre o corpo de Jodi, uma das mãos segurando a mão dela, a outra aninhando o tanque onde estava Sunny. Outra coisa que Kyle era: contraditório. Aquilo não chegou a me espantar de verdade. Algumas mulheres tinham o poder de transformar meu irmão num ursão carinhoso. Sunny, pelo jeito, tinha sido uma delas.

Mas Peg ficou realmente e positivamente espantada com a reação de Kyle. Ela viu algo naquele gesto, algo que meu irmão idiota deveria ter mostrado desde o início. Se não tivesse a cabeça mais dura do mundo. Por que é que todo mundo na minha vida tinha que ser mais teimoso que um burro empacado? E por que é que frequentemente eu era obrigado a ser ainda mais teimoso do que eles?

Peg ensinou Kyle como falar com Jodi, tentando provocar suas memórias:

- O Kyle está esperando por você, Jodi. Ele teve muitos problemas para trazer você para cá... todos que o conhecem querem lhe dar uma surra de matar.

- Não que você esteja surpresa de ouvir isso. Quando não foi esse o caso, não é, Jodi? É bom ver você novamente, querida. Contudo, me pergunto se você sente a mesma coisa. Deve ter sido um bom descanso ter se livrado desse idiota por tanto tempo. – eu disse para completar, tentando ver se também reavivava um pouco Kyle, que ainda estava em modo zumbi.

Jodi era uma garota legal. Ela achava a arrogância de Kyle divertida, mas tinha um jeitinho só dela de controlar a megalomania dele e ainda fazê-lo se sentir especial. Claro que Kyle não percebia isso.

- _Jodi me acha um babaca_! – queixava-se ele quando ela ria de suas ideias malucas.

- _Prova de que, apesar de ser sua namorada, ela é uma garota sã._ – Dizia eu, aproveitando a oportunidade de atormentá-lo.

- _Ela disse que eu não devo comprar aquele carro "feroz" que vi na TV._ "O que você vai fazer com um carro desses, Kyle? Tirar racha? Pra que ter um carro que pega tanta velocidade se você só dirige aqui na cidade? É caro demais Kyle! Você precisa pensar no futuro, Kyle!" – Disse ele imitando-a, sua voz ficando mais aguda quanto mais irritado ele ficava.

Jodi estava certa. O idiota queria gastar todo o dinheiro que tinha passado anos economizando, para comprar um carro horroroso, que mais parecia algo saído direto do _Monster Truck. _

- _Ela é mulher, Kyle. Não entende as suas necessidades. Ela não vai entender nunca que você precisa de um carro tão grande para compensar o tamanho de outras coisas._

_- Sabe, Ian, seus dentes estão meio tortos hoje, me deixa arrumá-los pra você._

_- Calminha aí, Pit Bull, eu só estava falando sobre o seu cérebro. _– Provoquei enquanto ia saindo disfarçadamente do quarto.

- _Quer saber, seu babaca? Eu até ia aí fazer uns acertos na sua cara, mas acho que você não está merecendo que eu perca meu tempo com você. Vou ficar aqui pensando em como eu fui bem tratado depois que ela disse que eu era bonito demais pra precisar de um carro grande e chamativo. Pode morrer de inveja, porque com essa sua cara feia, nenhuma mulher vai te amar e nem te dar os presentinhos que eu ganhei hoje._

_- Faz assim, olha, guarda mesmo seu dinheiro pra comprar uma coleirinha de brilhantes! _– Falei sobre os ombros enquanto corria de vez do quarto.

Sempre tinha sido assim, a gente passava a vida inteira se provocando. Mas esse era o nosso jeito de nos ligarmos. Era o tipo da coisa que eu só fazia com meu irmão, porque qualquer outro que falasse assim com qualquer um de nós, levaria uma surra daquelas. De nós dois.

- Você se lembra de Ian, é claro. Ele nunca conseguiu me alcançar em nada, mas ainda continua tentando. Ei, Ian, tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?

- Na verdade, não

- Estou esperando um pedido de desculpas.

- Pois continue esperando.

- Você acredita que ele me deu um chute na cara, Jodi? Sem absolutamente nenhuma razão.

Sem nenhuma razão. Tentar matar a mulher que eu amo foi só brincadeirinha entre irmãos. A gente ainda não tinha exatamente resolvido isso. E, sinceramente, nem acho que chegaríamos a resolver. Qualquer que fosse a nossa relação, teria que funcionar apesar disso. Afinal, ele era a única família que eu tinha. Por enquanto. Mas isso era uma outra história e não dava pra discutir isso agora. Ainda mais aqui na frente da Jodi. Então eu me limitei a provocá-lo mais uma vez:

- Quem precisa de desculpas, hein, Jodi?

Continuamos ali, Kyle pensando em Jodi, eu pensando em Peg, Peg pensando... sei lá, provavelmente em Melanie. Até que, para surpresa geral, Kyle se saiu com essa:

- Peg? Eu sinto muito.

_Ahn? Quem é você e o que você fez com meu irmão? Ops, hoje em dia essa velha brincadeirinha tinha desdobramentos perigosos!_

Peg devolveu a pergunta sem ter mesmo ideia do que se tratava:

- Por quê?

- Por ter tentado matar você. Acho que eu _estava_ errado.

Pedir perdão e assumir que estava errado. Duas coisas que Kyle simplesmente não fazia. Fiquei olhando para a cara do meu irmão como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça no pescoço dele. Bem ao lado da antiga cabeça dura e fechada que não se abria nem a marteladas. A cabeça de Kyle era como um daqueles vidros de conserva fechados a vácuo que você fica pelejando horrores para abrir. Aí vem uma mocinha frágil e abre o vidro fácil te matando de vergonha.

O que quer que tenha acontecido nas últimas horas na vida do meu irmão o tinha mudado. Algo me dizia que Sunny era a responsável pela imagem diferente que ele agora tinha das Almas. Bem, não precisava ser muito inteligente e intuitivo para perceber isso. Era impossível ignorar o braço dele atarracado ao criotanque.

Fosse pelo que fosse, por mais que eu desejasse ter um gravador para provar para mim mesmo que não tinha sido minha imaginação, o momento passou. Provavelmente não se repetiria mais. Mas me fez bem saber que o idiota tinha ficado menos idiota.

Peg ficou feliz também, deu para notar, mas logo uma sombra passou pelo rosto dela. Sua expressão delicada ficou um pouco anuviada, carregada de cansaço. Ela quis ir dormir, parece que estava mais atenta a si mesma agora, às próprias vontades. Levei-a para fora de bom grado. Imaginei que ela ainda não quisesse falar com Jamie, por isso levei-a até meu quarto e ela concordou em ficar lá, deitando-se toda encolhida numa das camas.

Deitei-me ao lado dela, envolvendo-a num abraço apertado. No escuro do quarto e com ela de costas para mim, eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas sentia seu corpo todo tremer incontrolavelmente. Ter o corpo dela contra o meu, me dava ideias às quais eu estaria pronto a ceder em outras circunstâncias. Tocá-la era absolutamente tentador, mas estava claro que ela não estava sentindo o mesmo. Dava para sentir o quanto ela estava aterrorizada. Para ser sincero, o impasse me amedrontava também. Seria uma luta convencê-la a ficar. Seria impossível ela me convencer a deixá-la ir.

E quanto à ideia de Jared... Tanta coisa podia dar errado. E se Doc se descuidasse e ferisse Peg no processo? Afinal, ele nunca tinha feito aquilo sozinho, e a hospedeira da Curandeira podia não se lembrar tão bem do que fazer para ajudar. E se ela tivesse razão quanto ao seu novo corpo hospedeiro afastá-la de nós? Arrastá-la para um novo amor. Já tinha acontecido uma vez, podia acontecer de novo. E se amar os amados de seus hospedeiros fosse uma particularidade da Alma Peregrina que ela não conseguisse evitar? Ela me amava, mas amava Jared, amava Jamie, amava Melanie... Acrescentar mais alguém nessa equação nos enlouqueceria a todos!

Os tremores dela se intensificaram, então eu intensifiquei também meu abraço:

- Tudo vai dar certo, Peg. Eu sei que nós vamos encontrar uma solução.

Não foi bem uma mentira. Só não era verdade naquele momento. Peg nunca precisaria saber como eu era quando mentia. Eu jamais teria coragem de mentir para ela. No momento em que ela me olhasse com aqueles olhos que não conhecem a deslealdade, eu me desmontaria como um código decifrado. Sorte minha que eu não estava vendo esses olhos agora, porque a minha certeza ia e vinha como a maré.

- Eu amo você de verdade, Ian. Com toda a minha alma, eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você de verdade, minha Peregrina – eu disse procurando a boca dela para beijá-la. Eu queria poder olhar para ela agora, para que ela visse a verdade _dessas_ palavras, a verdade que o meu corpo contava ao corpo do qual ela queria abdicar. A verdade que meu beijo tentava gravar em sua alma.

Os tremores se acalmaram, o vento cessou nas ondas do mar revolto e, com ela segura em meus braços, afundei na escuridão.


	5. Chapter 5 Sozinho

_Este capítulo é baseado no capítulo bônus escrito por Stephenie Meyer e que se encaixa entre os capítulos Morta e Lembrada, respectivamente capítulos 58 e 59 do livro._

Abro os olhos no meu antigo quarto, na casa em que eu morava quando tinha uma família. O cheiro familiar preenche o ar e me conta que minha mãe está preparando o prato preferido de meu pai. Os dois conversam e riem animadamente, sua alegria acalmando meu coração agoniado, e eu consigo enxergar seus sorrisos mesmo sem vê-los. Por que será que não consigo me sentir alegre também?

Levanto-me da cama, sentindo um impulso incontrolável de ir até eles. É o que eu preciso, não é? Estar junto de alguém que amo... Chegar a tempo... Proteger.

No entanto, meus passos não cobrem distância nenhuma e quanto mais eu ando pelo corredor para chegar à cozinha, mais distante eu fico.

_Ótimo, um pesadelo!_ – é o que me informa a parte de mim que está consciente dentro do meu inconsciente.

Continuo andando, mas a porta da cozinha nunca chega e as risadas vão ficando mais distantes, como memórias. As paredes são de pedra agora.

- Por favor, acorde! – implora Kyle num sussurro. Mas não é comigo que ele fala. É com Jodi, adormecida no hospital de Doc.

_Pra sempre? –_ Algo em mim pergunta de novo.

- Por favor, volte. Não suporto mais ficar sozinho! – Kyle volta a implorar, mas a voz não é mais a dele. É mais calma, embora igualmente cheia de dor. E está saindo da minha boca.

É Peg quem está deitada no catre agora e sou eu quem está implorando. Ela abre os olhos e sorri, mas quando estende os braços é Jared quem ela levanta para abraçar. Eles estão felizes e ela olha para mim, o brilho prateado desaparecendo lentamente de seus olhos:

_- _Ela está presa aqui dentro, Ian. É como uma prisão... mais que isso; não consigo sequer descrevê-lo. Ela é como um fantasma. E eu posso libertá-la. Eu posso devolvê-la a si mesma.

- Então, devolva! Devolva-a para mim, Melanie. Eu a amo.

- Ela ama você, também. Ela, a pequena lacraia prateada no fundo da minha cabeça. Mas meu corpo não ama você. Não pode amar você. Ela nunca poderá amar você nesse corpo, Ian. _Eu_ não amo você.

- Não, Melanie, você tem que fazer a Peg voltar, você não pode deixá-la partir. Ache-a aí dentro de você...

Jared me olha indiferente, mas Melanie sofre por mim. Ela se solta dos braços dele e me abraça. É tudo o que eu sempre quis, mas na verdade não é. É errado e estranho e dá pra ver isso com clareza, por isso Jared nem se importa. Ela não cabe mais nos meus braços como cabia antes. Procura um lugar em meu abraço, mas não encontra, por isso se afasta:

- Sinto muito, Ian.

Um grito se forma em minha garganta e o som que ele faz desaparece quando eu acordo. Já há luz e meus olhos me dizem, um segundo depois de meus braços, que Peg não está lá. Eu me levanto e saio correndo para encontrá-la. Corro até a praça principal e o nó em minha garganta se desfaz, lá está ela, correndo para mim também. É tamanha minha vontade de abraçá-la que eu seguro seus braços primeiro para que meu corpo não se choque com o dela. Um sorriso começa a se formar em meu rosto quando olho para Peg. Para Peg, não, para Melanie. Olhos desconhecidos num rosto que minha memória decorou como sendo o daquela que eu amo.

O pensamento nem chegou a se formar em minha mente. Foi meu coração que sentiu. Milésimos de segundo antes que o meu cérebro pudesse processar qualquer informação, minha alma já sabia o que aquilo significava. Peregrina se foi.

Eu olho para Melanie. Ela é linda e meus sentidos estão acostumados a amá-la, a dar as boas-vindas a ela, mas há um buraco entre nós dois. Eu a soltei e me afastei do corpo que aprendi a amar. Tocá-la era como dar um abraço numa amiga de infância que você não vê há muitos anos. Você sabe que aquela pessoa sabe coisas essenciais sobre quem você é, sobre o barro de que você é feito, mas ela te parece só uma estranha e nada mais. O corpo não acha mais o caminho de volta para algo que não pertence mais ao coração.

Continuei me sentindo como no meu sonho, nada fazia muito sentido, embora eu entendesse tudo. Eu sempre pensei que quando alguém passa por uma dor muito forte, fica anestesiado, entorpecido. Foi assim que me senti quando perdi minha mãe. Quando ela se foi, eu pude sentir meu coração se partindo. O pavor de toda criança se realizando. O desamparo imenso de saber que, dali para frente, tudo seria diferente. Mas meu cérebro infantil não pôde perceber a exata dimensão dessa mudança, o tamanho exato dessa tristeza. Só com o passar dos anos eu pude realmente saber o que aquela perda significava e quanto sofrimento ela ainda traria.

Quando Kyle e eu viemos para cá e soubemos que não podíamos salvar nosso pai, fiquei enfurecido. Eu senti tanta raiva que ela tomou conta de mim, substituindo e anestesiando a dor até que eu pudesse lidar com ela.

Mas cada dor é diferente, ao que parece.

Agora, não havia raiva ou confusão, eu não estava entorpecido, nem furioso, estava dolorosamente consciente. Consciente de que a mulher que eu amava tinha silenciosa e sorrateiramente se retirado da minha vida. Para sempre.

Mas aquela era Peg, não era? Pura e simplesmente a essência de Peregrina. A razão e resultado de seu sacrifício estava aqui, diante dos meus olhos. Linda. Livre. Viva. Ela ficaria feliz em poder ver Mel com seus próprios olhos. Não é estúpido? Eu nem sabia se ela tinha olhos.

Um sorrisinho besta começou a se formar no meu rosto. Eu acho que estava ficando louco. Podia quase ver minha sanidade desaparecendo, como se eu fosse um hospedeiro abandonado e deixado pra trás. O coitado do Ian se desfazendo e virando só uma carcaça, usada e jogada fora. Que ótimo, eu já estava pensando em mim mesmo na terceira pessoa! O maluco do Ian estava indo mesmo ladeira abaixo!

"Ela está bem. Está num tanque. Vamos arranjar um corpo para ela. Ela vai ficar bem. Bem. Ela está bem."

Melanie parecia meio louca também, a voz quase desaparecendo pouco antes de acabar de falar. Não é a voz que eu conheço. Não tem a inflexão doce com que estou acostumado. Por um momento, me sinto ainda mais infeliz ao perceber que jamais ouvirei aquela voz novamente. Não saindo da boca de Peg, pelo menos. Tento me agarrar às lembranças antes que comecem a desvanecer, mas há algo mais urgente a considerar. Algo que me puxa para fora de meu momentâneo poço de loucura. O que Mel diz faz parar o processo de desintegração.

Peregrina está viva, podemos trazê-la de volta. Eu olho para Melanie e reconheço nela uma amiga. Temos algo em comum, nós a amamos.

Ela olha para mim de volta. Estende os braços até o meio do caminho de um abraço, mas desiste. Eu consigo vê-la lutando com o impulso de me tocar. Ela não sabe o que fazer. Nem eu. Não consigo comandar meus braços em direção a ela. Por instantes intermináveis, nossos corpos não se pertencem. Não posso abraçar uma amiga no corpo que abrigava a mulher que eu amo. Não ainda. Não enquanto ela não tem um corpo para ser abraçado.

Posso perceber que Melanie não sabe o que eu sou para ela. Eu não sei o que ela é para mim. Ainda não. Dói demais olhar para ela. Tento fazer meu corpo e minha mente encontrarem um caminho até ela, mas não consigo. Sinto-me como tantas vezes ela deve ter se sentido, frustrado, porque, nesse momento, meu corpo não me pertence. E o corpo dela também não. Como posso me permitir ter qualquer sentimento que seja por Melanie nesse momento? Não a odeio, ela é parte de Peg. Mas ela também é a razão pela qual Peg não está mais aqui.

-"Você quer... ir até ela?" – Melanie pergunta, como em resposta a esse pensamento.

_Ir até ela? Ela não está aqui._

Depois penso na fita prateada. Se alguém abrisse um ser humano em busca de sua essência, não encontraria nada. Trata-se de algo invisível. Mas toda a magnificência dela, todo o ser esplêndido que é Peregrina, é visível, é lindo, e cabe inteiro na minha mão. Seria uma coisa fascinante se não fosse tão triste.

- Ela está com Doc – diz Melanie enquanto se vira e começa a caminhar lenta e silenciosamente pelo túnel sul. Num movimento mecânico, eu a sigo.

Essa é, entretanto, uma distância que eu posso vencer. Não como no meu sonho quando meus passos pareciam me empurrar para trás. _Ela ainda está aqui_. Não como um corpo. Não como uma mulher. Mas como aquele impressionante ser esplêndido e frágil que eu preciso proteger.

Peregrina é uma Alma sem corpo. Esse que eu habito é um corpo sem alma. Nós precisamos um do outro, mais do que eu pensei, afinal. Esse pensamento me faz andar mais rápido.

Melanie anda em silêncio, mas algo pesa sobre os seus ombros até que ela me deixa saber o quê:

- Eu não pude pará-la.

Lembro-me de Jared, do quanto ele brigou para que Melanie tivesse seu corpo de volta. Lembro-me de ter pensado que ela entenderia a importância de Peg para nós e que por isso, talvez, até se sacrificasse. Mas nunca pensei realmente que ela não quisesse seu corpo de volta. Eu finalmente quebro meu silêncio. Minha voz sai como se eu não falasse há dias:

- Você quis?

Saiu como uma acusação, mas não era. Ou era?

- Sim – ela responde.

Não posso vê-la e nem a conheço o suficiente para perceber se há hesitação na sua voz. Tiro um segundo para apreciar a mentira piedosa que ela me conta.

Será piedade de mim ou de si mesma? Talvez dizer que sim seja uma forma de aceitar mais facilmente o sacrifício de Peg. Seria possível dividir todos os momentos, todas as emoções, todas as suas lembranças, tudo o que o que você é com outro ser e não amá-lo? Seria possível aceitar passivamente o desaparecimento desse alguém sem sentir culpa?

- Por quê? – pergunto finalmente.

- Por que... ela é minha melhor amiga.

Aquela resposta faz tudo se encaixar e por um minuto as coisas deixam de ser confusas naquelas cavernas, onde os sentimentos se emaranham e se chocam.

- Eu estava me perguntando sobre isso.

Ela não diz nada, continua esperando que eu nos conduza pelos labirintos de milhares de coisas que ainda estão por dizer.

- Eu estava me perguntando se alguém que realmente a conhecesse poderia não amá-la. Você conhece cada parte dela.

- Sim. Eu a amo.

Obviamente. Como eu pensava, era impossível não amar alguém que se conhecia tão intimamente. Ainda mais alguém como Peg.

- Mas você deve ter querido seu corpo de volta?

- Não se isso significasse perdê-la.

Não sei bem por que, mas isso me fez sentir grato. Não, na verdade eu sabia. Melanie amava Peg tanto quanto eu. De outra maneira, é claro, mas com a mesma intensidade. Isso nos unia, nos fazia irmãos em um propósito: o de protegê-la, não importa o que acontecesse. Eu tinha certeza agora que tudo daria certo. Nada nos abateria. Afinal, essa garota era dura na queda.

- Ela não vai embora desse planeta!

- Essa nunca foi a intenção dela. – Melanie responde depois de um segundo tentando entender o que eu tinha dito.

Agora quem não entendia era eu. Qual era a intenção dela então?

- Ela estava inventando isso para que vocês não brigassem com ela. Ela queria ficar aqui... Ela planejava… bem, ela planejava ser enterrada aqui. Com Walter e Wes.

Essas palavras me pararam como se houvesse uma parede em minha frente. A traição que ela estava planejando era mil vezes maior do que eu imaginava. Suicídio. Essa palavra me bateu como um soco na cara. Não ir viver em outro lugar. Não continuar a vida onde não houvesse emoções humanas. Não deixar tudo isso para trás e corajosamente recomeçar. O que ela queria era morrer.

Melanie disse algo sobre como logo iríamos arranjar um corpo para ela ou algo assim, mas eu não me importei. Tudo o que nós vivemos, tudo o que ela me disse... Tudo era apenas uma despedida. Eu me senti abandonado, usado. Durante meses eu tinha sido seu protetor, seu enfermeiro, seu melhor amigo, tudo o que ela tinha precisado, na hora que ela tinha precisado. Peg tinha jurado me amar para sempre, mas o para sempre dela teria acabado no dia seguinte.

- Como ela pôde pensar em fazer isso comigo?

Uma voz desconhecida saiu de dentro da minha garganta. A voz de alguém que era capaz de odiar. A voz de alguém que era capaz de qualquer coisa. Fiquei surpreso até de conseguir organizá-la em sons inteligíveis. A minha vontade era de ser capaz de rugir.

- Não – Melanie responde com suavidade, como se tentasse acalmar uma criança birrenta – Não foi nada disso. Ela sentia que te magoava mais ficando aqui… nesse corpo.

_Bela desculpa!_

- Isso é ridículo! Como ela podia preferir morrer a ir embora?

Melanie ainda conversava com o menino mimado:

- Ela ama esse planeta. Não queria viver em nenhum outro lugar.

_Ah! Então a solução que ela encontrou foi se matar! Brilhante, Peguizinha!_

_ - _Nunca achei que ela fosse do tipo que desiste.

- Ela não é! – Melanie levantou o tom de voz. Ela estava irritada comigo agora. Nada mais de paciência com a criança que não entende as coisas. Mas ela se conteve logo em seguida, talvez se lembrando do quanto essa situação era delicada. – Peg... Ela achava que estava cansada de ser uma parasita, mas eu acho que ela estava simplesmente cansada de tudo. Ela estava exaurida, Ian. Mais do que deixava qualquer um perceber. Perder Wes daquele jeito... Foi demais para ela. Ela se culpava…

- Mas ela não teve nada a ver com aquilo…

- Tente dizer isso a ela! – ela diz, perdendo a paciência de novo.

Como se eu não vivesse tentando dizer as coisas para Peregrina. Eu fico olhando para ela sem realmente vê-la na escuridão. Eu sei que ela também não está me vendo, mesmo assim mantenho um olhar desafiador. Também estou irritado com ela. Bem, não com ela. Mas quase.

Ela respira fundo e suaviza a voz novamente:

- Depois ter que encarar a Buscadora. Foi mais difícil do que você imagina. Mas mais do que qualquer dessas coisas, amar você enquanto... amava Jared. Amar o Jamie achando que ele precisava bem mais de mim do que dela. Me amar. Ela sentia que nos magoava apenas por respirar. Não acho que você possa entender como era isso tudo para ela, pois você é humano. Você não pode imaginar o quanto ela... ela…

A voz de Melanie falhou e eu pude sentir nessa voz a dor que ela dividiu com Peregrina. Jogar a cartada do "você é humano" foi golpe baixo, mas também me ajudou a acordar. Vezes sem conta nas últimas horas, eu tinha posto minha mente no banco do passageiro e deixado minhas emoções tomarem o volante. Mas ter que lidar com as emoções de Mel, me trouxe de volta ao comando de mim mesmo:

- Acho que entendo o que você quer dizer.

- Então ela realmente precisava de um tempo, mas acabou ficando toda... melodramática sobre isso. E eu pensei que não pudesse salvá-la. Não sabia que Jared estava nos seguindo.

Jared. Então foi ele que a salvou. Quando minha Peregrina precisou de mim, era Jared quem estava lá para ela. Não pude evitar uma pontada de ciúme, mas acho que eu tinha mesmo era que ser grato. Se não fosse por ele...

- Jared percebeu, mas eu não.

- Jared é apenas cauteloso demais. Sempre. Ele exagera. Demais.

- Mas ele estava certo.

- Sim. – ela suspirou, demonstrando que estava tão aliviada quanto eu - Paranoia pode ser útil às vezes.

- Você acha que ela vai ficar brava com a gente quando acordar?

- Peg, Brava? Ah, por favor. – bufou Mel, nós dois mais relaxados agora.

- Infeliz, então?

- Ela vai ficar bem – Mel completou sem maiores explicações.

Aquilo não foi o suficiente para mim. Quer dizer, eu entendia o que ela estava dizendo. Ela sabia que Peg ficaria feliz em ficar na Terra sabendo que isso contentaria a nós todos. Eu também sabia disso. Mel podia conhecê-la melhor do que ninguém, melhor do que eu jamais conheceria, provavelmente. Mas eu tinha passado todos esses meses tentando decifrá-la. E eu era bom com enigmas. No entanto, eu fui ingênuo o suficiente para ser enganado por alguém que só tinha aprendido a mentir e enganar recentemente. Aparentemente, eu não era tão perspicaz quanto tinha pensado.

- O que você disse antes, sobre ela amar você, e Jamie e Jared... e a mim.

- Sim?

- Você acha que ela realmente me ama ou estava apenas respondendo ao fato de eu amá-la? Tentando me fazer feliz? Só estou perguntando porque não quero ser um... um fardo quando ela acordar.

Não quero que ela fique aqui sofrendo por Jared e permanecendo ao meu lado apenas para me fazer feliz. Não quero que _ela_ fique infeliz. Eu não suportaria. Porém, eu queria com todas as minhas forças que ela ficasse na Terra. Dependendo da resposta de Mel, eu teria um novo impasse em minhas mãos e tinha certeza que não aguentaria outra pancada daquelas. Eu já estava me sentindo como se meu corpo tivesse estado embaixo de um rolo compressor. Entretanto, eu precisava saber.

Melanie não respondeu. Ficou pensando por um tempo. Isso era mau sinal.

- Não se preocupe em poupar meus sentimentos. Eu quero a verdade.

Pra ser sincero, outra mentira piedosa me faria bem, mas eu não podia me dar a esse luxo. E eu já tinha percebido que Mel não é daquelas que "apalpa" para dizer as coisas. Se eu tinha que ser esmagado pela verdade, era melhor não deixar nem um pouquinho para amanhã.

- Não é com seus sentimentos que estou preocupada. – _Viu? Nada de apalpar! _– Só estou tentando pensar no jeito certo de descrever. Eu não tenho sido... completamente humana no último ano, então a entendo, mas não estou certa de que você entenderia.

- Experimente – eu disse, me preparando para o próximo baque.

- É forte, Ian. O que ela sente por você é algo além. Ela ama esse mundo, mas muito da razão para que ela não conseguisse deixá-lo era você. Ela considera você a âncora dela. Você deu a ela uma razão para finalmente ficar em algum lugar depois de uma vida toda de peregrinação.

A melhor declaração de amor de Peregrina para mim, ao menos aquela que me fez sentir realmente seguro e compreender seus sentimentos, tinha sido feita por Melanie. Era confuso, mas acho que eu teria que me contentar com isso por enquanto. Era mais do que o suficiente.

- Então tudo bem.

- Sim.

Eu sabia agora que podia confiar inteiramente em Melanie. Que ela saberia escolher o corpo que serviria de lar a Peregrina melhor do que eu. Aquele ia ser também o meu lar, o novo corpo dela. Significava demais para mim para que eu me arriscasse a errar. Além disso, eu não conseguiria sair de perto dela. Eu seria o lar dela enquanto ela não pudesse ser o meu.

- Não se apresse – eu disse a Mel.

- O quê?

- Quando você for procurar o corpo para ela. Vá com calma. Se certifique de achar um que a deixe feliz. Eu posso esperar.

Eu podia. Pela felicidade eu podia esperar.

Já estávamos perto do hospital agora, havia luz o suficiente para que eu visse o rosto dela. Ela parecia decepcionada, com medo de dar o próximo passo sozinha. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Jared estaria com ela todo o tempo de agora em diante. E eu confiava nele para fazer sempre a coisa certa. Tinha que confiar agora.

- Você não virá conosco?

- Não me importo com essa parte. Você sabe do que ela precisa. E eu prefiro estar aqui com ela.

Nós entramos de vez na luz. Para mim era mais do que isso. Eu estava pulando de cabeça naquela luz, na certeza de que seríamos felizes. Eu estava vendo as profundezas transparentes e calmas do mar.

Jared estava debruçado sobre o catre, velando por Peg. Não senti mais ciúmes. Eu sabia que só eu podia ver o quanto ela era linda em sua forma original. Um minúsculo anjo prateado. Ele se afastou quando me viu, para que eu assumisse o posto a partir dali. Eu o agradeci por ele ter feito o que eu deveria ter feito. Mas talvez ele soubesse que eu fiz por Melanie o que _ele_ deveria ter feito quando Peg estava no corpo dela. O que ele me disse simplesmente foi:

- Eu devia isso a ela.

Jared era um homem de verdades simples. Ele era alguém em quem se podia confiar, e eu sabia que ele não decepcionaria Melanie. Ou Peregrina.

Suspirei de alívio. De amor. De dor. Toda a angústia deixando meu corpo no momento em que segurei o tanque em minhas mãos. Naquele tanque estava a minha vida e eu não a soltaria nunca mais.


	6. Chapter 6 Espera

Os dias que se seguiram deram um novo significado à palavra "espera". Era tudo o que eu fazia agora. Minha vida estava em suspensão. Meu corpo e minha mente funcionavam à base de comandos muito simples:

Manter-me vivo.

Proteger Peg.

Esperar.

Eu passava horas intermináveis no hospital de Doc, como quando a gente acompanha um ente querido durante uma longa internação. A diferença é que eu ia lá porque queria. Por várias razões.

Depois que fiquei sabendo dos detalhes mais sórdidos dos planos de Peg, eu queria manter um olho grudado em Doc. Não dava para saber se ele iria resolver, de repente, cumprir sua promessa. Eu sei que parecia meio idiota levar Peg para perto dele, quando o que eu queria era mantê-lo longe dela. Mas desse jeito eu podia ficar perto dos dois.

Sei, sei, eu estava paranoico. Mas se eu tivesse sido paranoico antes, não teria sido passado para trás. Eu teria percebido o que aquela cabecinha alucinada de Peg estava maquinando e a teria feito mudar de ideia. Claro que teria sido tão eficiente quanto um barco no deserto, porque convencer Peg de qualquer coisa era quase mais difícil do que me convencer. Mas eu poderia ter feito o que Jared fez...

O fato é que agora que eu sabia de tudo, não ia deixar nunca mais alguém me pegar desprevenido e, apesar de acreditar que Doc já tinha desistido de sua promessa, eu ficaria alerta. Ninguém mais nas cavernas teria coragem de tentar, mesmo que estivesse disposto a se meter. Todo mundo sabia que eu mataria qualquer um com minhas próprias mãos. Depois ter que explicar isso para a Alminha Paz e Amor é que seriam elas! Mas eu estava disposto a encarar esse rojão se fosse preciso.

Outro motivo para eu querer ficar no hospital era Kyle. Ele ainda estava lá ao lado do corpo de Jodi e segurando o tanque de Sunny. Quem diria! Os O'Shea, outrora fortes, encrenqueiros e destemidos, agora eram dois malucos, cada um com a sua latinha. As voltas que o mundo dá!

Mas brincadeiras à parte, eu estava com medo de que Kyle estivesse mesmo ficando louco. E eu também não estava muito longe disso. Pelo menos podíamos nos apoiar, manter um ao outro são ou, na pior das hipóteses, ajudar o outro a enlouquecer de vez. Com Kyle e eu nunca dava para ter certeza.

Além disso, o motivo real mesmo era que eu não tinha para onde ir. Não dava para trabalhar, eu não soltaria o tanque de Peg para nada (Jeb estava sendo bem paciente quanto a isso), e ficar o dia todo trancado no quarto era enlouquecedor. A última lembrança que eu tinha de Peg era lá. Foi de lá que ela se levantou para caminhar para o que acreditava ser sua morte. Eu imaginava isso repetidamente e em diferentes versões. Em todas elas, Peg fazia algum barulho ou movimento que me acordava e eu a impedia. As infinitas possibilidades, os milhares de "e se", estavam me deixando louco. Então eu ficava a maior parte do tempo no hospital e só ia para o quarto quando já mal conseguisse abrir os olhos mais. Às vezes nem assim.

Mas era mais fácil dessa maneira. O hospital era sempre movimentado nos últimos tempos. Havia uma espécie de peregrinação constante dos amigos de Peregrina: Lily, Heidi, Trudy, Geoffrey... Peregrinação para ver Peregrina. Soa engraçado! Eu estava mesmo ficando louco, rindo de piada sem graça!

O fato é que as pessoas vinham e, embora eu não estivesse em condições de manter uma conversa agradável com ninguém, eu gostava de ouvi-los conversar. Era bom saber o quanto sentiam falta dela. Quando acordasse e soubesse disso, ela ficaria feliz.

O primeiro que veio foi Jamie, pouco tempo depois de Jared contar para ele, logo naquela primeira manhã, que Mel estava de volta. Eles quiseram que ele viesse aqui primeiro para saber que Peg estava segura, antes de ver a irmã.

- Você acha que ela sentiu dor, Ian? – perguntou Jamie acariciando de leve o tanque.

A simples ideia de que ela tivesse sofrido fez meu corpo todo se retorcer de angústia. Mas eu não podia deixar o garoto perceber minha dúvida.

- Eu não sei, Jamie. Espero que não. Não deve doer muito. A espécie dela está acostumada a isso.

Por um segundo, a face de Jamie ficou inexpressiva, depois veio o entendimento:

- Eu tinha até me esquecido o quanto ela é diferente de nós.

- Não, Jamie, não esqueça mais. A Peg não é como nós. É por isso que nós a amamos. Ela precisa saber disso.

- Será que ela pode nos ouvir?

- Acho que não. Mas eu queria que ouvisse.

Pouco tempo depois de Jamie sair, já abraçado com Mel e determinado a ajudá-la a conseguir um corpo para sua "outra irmã", Jeb irrompeu pela entrada parecendo ainda mais maluco do que de costume. Sem nem falar comigo, ele se dirigia furioso ao tanque:

- Você precisa ouvir umas boas, mocinha! Que história é essa de enganar todo mundo e querer se matar? Ninguém faz uma merda dessa aqui na minha casa! Não fique aí achando que é especial!

- Jeb, ela não pode te ouvir – disse Doc enquanto se divertia com o discurso de aloprado do amigo.

- Tudo bem, então. Mas quando você voltar, vamos ter uma conversinha. Agora minha sobrinha mal fala em outra coisa que não seja arrumar uma hospedeira para você. – continuou ele, como se o que Doc falou não significasse nada – E até o moleque está nessa. Eu não posso deixar minha família toda se arriscar cada vez que você faz uma arte. Mais um tanque desses e já vai dar para fazer uma lojinha! "Vendo Alminhas em troca de hospedeiro!" – Ele gritou como se estivesse anunciando uma pechincha na feira.

Parece que a coleção que tínhamos aqui não era de tanques, mas sim de malucos. Doc, Kyle e eu não aguentamos e caímos na risada. Jeb acabou rindo logo em seguida, tirando a tensão do ar. Mas antes de sair, ele disse a Doc por cima do ombro:

- Ei, Doc, obrigado por trazer minha sobrinha de volta. Mas se você me fizer de besta de novo, vou esquecer que você é meu amigo.

E saiu.

Estava aí um cara que sabia causar um efeito! O semblante de Doc endureceu na hora. Ele me olhou, o rosto sério cheio de vergonha e preocupação, e perguntou:

- Acho que você tem algo parecido a me dizer também, não é?

Eu devolvi o olhar sério dele, tentando imitar a cara de pôquer do Jeb e esperando soar igualmente ameaçador.

- Eu só te digo que não vai haver uma próxima vez, Doc.

- É justo. Por enquanto ficamos assim, então?

- Sim, por enquanto ficamos assim.

Eu sabia que não ia demorar muito para perdoá-lo. Eu conhecia muito bem o potencial de manipuladora de Peg. Mas isso não significava que eu não pudesse deixá-lo sofrer mais um pouquinho. E, por enquanto, não conseguia mesmo confiar em Doc. Era justo que ele soubesse disso.

Ele me olhou fixamente por uns segundos, o rosto mais pálido do que de costume. Então assentiu lentamente, limpou a garganta e voltou ao trabalho, que, nesse momento, consistia em fazer Jodi engolir um pouco de água. E assim, em terreno movediço, passávamos os nossos dias, Doc, Kyle e eu. E também nossas constantes visitas.

Melanie veio todos os dias enquanto esteve nas cavernas, quase que de hora em hora. Ela tirou os três primeiros dias para descansar e se readaptar. Não por vontade própria, dava pra ver que ela estava quicando pelas paredes de vontade de sair em busca da "nova Peg", mas por recomendação de Doc e exigência de Jared, ela teve que ficar.

Eles dois estavam preocupados com a rapidez excessiva de sua recuperação, especialmente com o aspecto emocional de sua readaptação. Parece que tinha sido extremamente traumático para ela ser separada de Peg. Kyle me contou que quando Mel acordou, ela deu um bocado de trabalho achando que Peg estava morta. Ele disse que ela amassou a cara feia de Jared e quase quebrou uma costela de Doc. Bem que eu queria ter estado lá para ver a cena. Eu precisava admitir que era difícil não gostar de Melanie.

Sorte a minha, porque ela agora era minha fã número um. Claro, durante meses ela tinha sido invisível para mim, somente um estorvo que me afastava de Peg, uma parede entre nós. Mas eu fui muita coisa para ela. Eu as protegi e cuidei das duas. Melanie era minha amiga há poucas horas. Para mim, nossa amizade tinha acabado de começar. Mas para ela, eu já era seu amigo há muito tempo.

Por isso ela vinha toda hora. Ela dizia que sentia necessidade de estar perto de Peg, de se certificar de que ela estava bem. Mas eu acho que ela vinha me ver também, checar se eu ainda estava inteiro, dividir comigo suas angústias como Peg tinha se acostumado a fazer. Jared também pensava isso. Dava pra ver no olhar que ele me lançava quando Mel se empolgava na conversa e tocava meu braço. Pra ser sincero, eu estava achando isso tudo muito divertido. Eu tinha uma dívida grande com Jared, mas isso não queria dizer que não desse pra curtir ele ficar com ciúmes de mim, só pra variar.

Toda vez que Mel vinha, para contar para mim e para Peg (sim, ela falava com o tanque!) como estava sendo recebida pelos outros ou quais estavam sendo os preparativos para a incursão, Jared vinha junto a reboque, com cara de carro enguiçado e postura de cão de guarda. Mas, para acabar com minha diversão, isso foi só nas primeiras vezes. Depois ele começou a relaxar e nós entramos num entendimento mútuo de que teríamos que nos acostumar à situação de que nossas duas mulheres nos amavam a ambos. Jared jamais se separaria de Melanie. Eu jamais me separaria de Peg. E as duas jamais viveriam de novo uma sem a outra. Resultado: nós teríamos que nos aturar. Jared era bom nas contas tanto quanto eu, então ele já logo começou o esforço de se tornar meu amigo. Eu aceitaria facilmente isso. Era uma forma de garantirmos um para o outro que o que havia entre ele e Peg e entre eu e Melanie, jamais fosse mais longe do que amizade. Não que eu quisesse. Ou ele. Ou elas. Mas não fazia mal a gente se precaver firmando ainda mais os nossos laços.

Além disso, assim como para mim a prioridade era sempre Peregrina, o bem estar de Mel estava acima de tudo para ele. E ele sabia que, naquele momento, ela precisava ficar um pouco perto de mim. Eu também gostava de ficar perto dela. Era como poder falar um pouco com Peg. Nós dois a conhecíamos melhor do que qualquer um, e ser cúmplices nesse conhecimento ajudava a lidar com a saudade. Por isso foi tão difícil deixá-la ir embora. Era mais confortável gastar horas imaginando como seria, escutar os planos de Mel. No momento em que ela saísse pelo deserto, estaria fora das minhas mãos. Eu sentia um medo imenso de que tudo desse errado. Ansiar demais por uma coisa, pode fazê-la parecer ainda mais distante.

Mas nós dois sabíamos que já estava na hora. Não havia mais tempo de planejar. A esperança tinha que dar lugar à ação. Por isso, na manhã do quarto dia, Mel, Jared e Jamie partiram com meu destino em suas mãos.


	7. Chapter 7 Esclarecendo as Coisas

- Ei, Ian, você está acordado? – perguntou Kyle em sua voz impossivelmente alta para um sussurro.

- Não, não estou.

- Ah, incrível como até nessa situação em que estamos você sabe ser otário!

- Você me acordou para me agredir, é?

- Não. É que eu tive uma ideia e não consigo dormir.

- Acontece, Kyle. Sei que você não está acostumado a pensar, mas não precisa ficar preocupado, cedo ou tarde seu cérebro fica vazio de novo. Agora vai dormir e me deixa em paz!

- Você quer deixar de ser idiota e me ouvir? Tem a ver com nosso pai.

Eu levantei num pulo! Doc ressonava baixinho num canto mais distante do hospital. Kyle veio para mais perto de mim para evitar que ele acordasse e nos ouvisse.

- Quando Jodi acordar e estiver tudo bem com Peg, nós vamos até Portland buscar o pai.

_Ai, caramba!_

Havia tantas implicações naquela frase, tantas coisas que eu precisava dizer para Kyle e que seriam extremamente duras de dizer e de ouvir... Eu sabia que tinha ser eu a dizê-las, mas simplesmente não estava pronto para fazer isso no meio da madrugada! Kyle estava se equilibrando no limiar da loucura e da normalidade ultimamente. Qualquer empurrão o faria cair de um lado ou de outro. Se a normalidade de Kyle já era de assustar, imagina só se ele endoidasse!

Eu mesmo, diante de meu próprio precipício emocional, não tinha condições de mergulhar na turbulência que eram as emoções de meu irmão. Por outro lado, eu já não aguentava mais ouvir Doc e Candy sussurrando pelos cantos, sem coragem de dizer certas coisas urgentes para Kyle. Eu sabia que Doc ia acabar chamando Jeb para resolver o assunto e isso tinha tudo para ser uma verdadeira hecatombe! Não tinha outro jeito. Tinha que ser eu mesmo a conduzir o cabeça dura para a luz. No escuro. Aos sussurros. No meio da madrugada. Quem mandou ficar com preguiça de ir para o quarto? Ultimamente, as coisas tinham o estranho hábito de acontecer quando eu não estava preparado para elas.

- Kyle, como você achou Sunny em Las Vegas? Por que decidiu procurar a Jodi lá?

- Ora, porque a mãe e o padrasto de Jodi moravam lá!

- Mas Sunny não tem nenhuma... familiaridade, por assim dizer, com as Almas que estão no corpo dos pais de Jodi, não é?

- Ah, Ian. Por que você está fazendo essas perguntas idiotas? Isso tudo não tem nada a ver com o que eu te falei.

- Responda as minhas perguntas que eu vou te mostrar que tem a ver, sim.

Kyle bufou. Um som tão alto que Doc deu um ronco alto lá do seu canto. Nós ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos, até que voltamos a ouvir o som mais baixo e ritmado do ressonar tranquilo de antes.

- Tá bom, eu vou morder essa isca. Sunny foi para Las Vegas porque Jodi era muito ligada à mãe. Eu sabia disso porque Peg veio atrás de Jared e Jamie.

- Certo. E qual era a razão para o pai voltar para casa todos os dias quando era humano?

- Como assim, Ian? Que espécie de pergunta estúpida é essa?

- Vai acompanhando o raciocínio, Kyle. Mesmo a sua cabeça dura vai entender o que eu estou dizendo.

- O pai voltava para casa porque era lá ele morava com a gente, pô!

- E nós saímos de lá há mais de seis anos. Por que ele permaneceria lá sem a gente?

- Bom...

- Não temos garantias de que ele esteja lá. Esta pode ser uma aventura arriscada e complemente em vão. Você já deixou todo mundo possesso com essa sua fuga para buscar a Jodi... Imagina se todo mundo resolver fazer isso?

- Eles não fazem porque não têm coragem. Eu tenho! O que há de errado com você, afinal, hein, seu idiota? Não quer ter nosso pai de volta?

- Quem está sendo idiota é você. Você acha que eu já não pensei nisso? Mas temos que ser racionais, Kyle. E priorizar a sobrevivência de todo mundo. Vamos supor que a gente o encontre, que depois de todos esses anos ele ainda esteja na nossa casa. Aí o trazemos para cá só pra descobrir que a Alma que está no lugar dele o suprimiu por completo...

- Bobagem. Melanie, Lacey, Candy, todas elas acordaram.

_Bom, agora era a parte mais difícil!_

- Pois é. Melanie e Lacey acordaram na hora. Candy já levou várias horas. Com ela foi um tiro no escuro. Se ela não tivesse acordado, provavelmente seu corpo teria morrido logo. Você teria coragem de deixar o corpo de nosso pai morrer?

- Não, é claro que não! Talvez eu pedisse para Doc colocar a Alma de volta até encontrarmos uma maneira.

- E quem foi que disse que ele iria querer ficar aqui? Quem poderia garantir se essa Alma seria amistosa como Peg e Sunny, ou se seria nossa ruína?

- É duro admitir, mas você tem um pouco de razão nessa parte.

_Um pouco? Só nessa parte?_

- O corpo dele foi tomado há muito tempo, Kyle. Seis anos, o mesmo tempo de Jodi. É tempo demais para sobreviver, principalmente sem ter nada a que se apegar.

- Onde é que você está querendo chegar com isso?

_Agora é que viria a parte _realmente_ difícil!_

- Já faz dez dias que você está tentando acordar a Jodi...

Kyle não entendeu imediatamente o que eu queria dizer. Por alguns segundos, ele me lançou um olhar vazio. Depois, como eu não achei que fosse possível, seu rosto pareceu ainda mais triste e eu quase pude ouvir algo dentro dele se partir. Eu pude ver sua expressão de desamparo se transformar lentamente na de uma fera. Naquele momento, era mais fácil "matar o mensageiro" do que encarar a verdade, e os punhos fechados que vinham em minha direção me deixaram saber que era exatamente essa a missão deles: aliviar a dor. Dele, não a minha.

Só houve tempo para um movimento instintivo que foi o de abraçar o tanque de Peg e me fechar sobre ele como um casulo. Meus olhos se fecharam esperando pela pancada, mas ela não veio. O que veio em seu lugar foi o som metálico de algo contra o chão.

Eu apertei Peg mais forte contra o peito, certificando-me que o tanque dela ainda estava lá. Antes mesmo que abrisse os olhos, ouvi o grito de meu irmão:

- Sunny! Oh, merda!

No instante em que Kyle partiu para cima de mim, ele esbarrou no catre onde tinha depositado Sunny por apenas um minuto enquanto conversávamos. Mais uma vez, ela tinha sofrido por ele, mais uma vez ela o tinha trazido à razão.

- Mas que droga, Kyle! O que foi que você fez? – gritou Doc acordando e vindo em nossa direção.

- Ah, meu Deus, me desculpa Sunny! Ah, Doc, eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça. Me ajuda aqui, por favor!

Doc veio com uma lanterna. A luz bateu primeiro no rosto de Kyle e ele era o retrato do pavor. Em seguida, a lanterna focalizou o tanque e nós três seguramos o fôlego.

- Parece que não abriu. Não, não abriu. Está tudo bem com ela. Eu acho. – disse Doc, desencadeando uma corrente de alívio entre nós. Eu pude sentir meus músculos relaxarem um pouco do retesamento impossível em que estavam.

Kyle se atirou ao chão e recolheu com todo o cuidado o tanque de Sunny. Doc observou tudo aquilo com uma expressão realmente furiosa no rosto, enquanto estendia os braços para Sunny:

- Eu não acho que devo permitir que você segure esse tanque mais, Kyle.

Os braços de Kyle se fecharam em torno do tanque. Seus olhos implorando clemência, mas não para Doc, para Sunny.

- Foi só um acidente, Doc. Não vai se repetir. Eu prometi a ela que ela ficaria bem.

- Sim, mas você quase a matou! O que foi que houve, afinal? Por que Ian está encolhido em torno de Peg? E por que nós dois estamos, no meio da madrugada, brigando pelo tanque de Sunny?

- Doc, tem umas coisas que eu queria que você me explicasse...


	8. Chapter 8 Decisão

- É difícil dizer, Kyle. Cada corpo reage de um jeito.

- E como o corpo da Jodi está reagindo, então?

Doc estava às voltas com a tarefa dolorosa de explicar a Kyle que o corpo de Jodi estava em perigo. Quando ficou claro que ela não acordaria no primeiro dia, ele e Candy se empenharam em mantê-la hidratada. Lily, Heidi e Trudy também estavam ajudando e eles todos se revezavam na tarefa de fazê-la beber alguma coisa, sempre de hora em hora. Enquanto um a colocava sentada para que a gravidade fizesse sua parte, o outro colocava água em pequenas quantidades na garganta dela, através de um pequeno tubo improvisado. À noite, Doc e Kyle levantavam algumas vezes para fazer essa tarefa. Até eu já tinha ajudado.

Além disso, todo o nosso estoque de leite e suco tinha sido trazido para cá, a fim de tentar dar a ela algum tipo de alimentação. Essa parte era mais difícil. A garganta dela nem sempre aceitava o líquido mais espesso. Era preciso colocar em quantidades mínimas para evitar que ela se engasgasse.

As mulheres eram encarregadas da higiene dela e Doc estava dizendo para Kyle que elas repararam que suas roupas estavam cada vez mais limpas. Mesmo naquele calor intenso, ela não suava. E as outras funções estavam cada vez mais escassas. O corpo dela já quase não eliminava mais líquidos. Isso era péssimo sinal!

- Há uma série de fatores envolvidos – explicava Doc – O metabolismo dela é importante. Estou imaginando, pelo tempo que ela está aguentando, que ela não tinha o costume de ficar comendo toda hora.

- Não, ela comia bem, mas não procurava comida toda hora.

- Isso é bom, significa que o metabolismo dela é mais lento na queima de energia e ela não precisa se alimentar toda hora. No entanto, ela é uma mulher pequena, não tem muita gordura para queimar. Não temos uma balança, mas a perda de peso é visível.

- Mas vocês estão dando as coisas para ela!

- Não é suficiente. No calor que faz aqui, o corpo se desidrata mais rapidamente e quase todo o líquido que ela consome é para evitar isso.

- E se eu conseguisse soro para ela? Posso sair numa incursão e voltar em pouco tempo.

- Candy me disse que as Almas têm uma medicação chamada Nutrir, que seria útil para ela. Mas como você vai sair? Não tem nenhuma Alma para conseguir isso para você. No instante em que você entrasse num hospital deles, todos nós estaríamos em perigo.

- Quanto tempo ela aguenta? Será que ela aguenta até Peg voltar?

- Essas coisas são imprevisíveis. Ela pode ficar viva durante muitos dias ainda. Ou pode não chegar a amanhã...

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Kyle. Ele não chorava com frequência, mas eu podia detectar lágrimas em sua voz, mesmo que ele desviasse o olhar para que eu não visse seus olhos. Tentei não me meter, nem impor minha presença. Eu já tinha feito a minha parte e isso tinha sido o suficiente para que ele ficasse bastante chateado comigo. Doc, entretanto, continuou fazendo a sua. Como médico, ele tinha que pensar na paciente. Já tinha sido insensato demais levando os sentimentos de Kyle em consideração. Ele pôs a mão no ombro de Kyle e colocou em questão algo em que todos nós já havíamos pensado, mas ninguém sabia responder:

- Eu sou um homem da ciência. Essa parte é metafísica demais para mim. Mas eu venho me perguntando... Se Sunny não está mais aí e Jodi talvez não esteja, como um corpo pode sobreviver estando vazio? Eu nem sei pela vida de quem estou lutando aqui.

Todos nós ficamos mudos. Não havia nada a dizer sobre um assunto tão delicado. Mas Kyle tinha muito no que pensar. E era isso que ele estava fazendo quando Doc quebrou o silêncio:

- Façamos o seguinte, Kyle. Jodi está estável. Estou certo de que ela ficará bem até amanhecer. Você precisa de um tempo para pensar e eu preciso dormir. Além disso, precisarei da ajuda de Candy para a cirurgia. Se for isso que você quiser. Mas, Kyle, sinceramente, não vejo outra opção.

Doc se retirou silenciosamente para seu canto e eu para o meu. Logo, eu pude ouvir um ressonar tranquilo de novo. Junto com esse som, havia mais outro. Um que eu só tinha ouvido nas noites que se seguiram à morte de minha mãe.

...

Quando amanheceu, Kyle estava decidido. Eu sabia que ele não tinha dormido o resto da noite, porque eu também não tinha. Bem que eu queria, mas não tive coragem de me mexer para ir para o quarto. Fiquei deitado de lado, olhando para a parede, tentando dar a ele um pouco de privacidade.

Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo, mas quando Doc acordou, Kyle vestiu sua cara de ogro e determinou:

- Vamos trazer Sunny de volta.

Candy chegou logo e Trudy também veio, ficando por perto para ajudar quando Sunny acordasse. Eu me mantive afastado, para não atrapalhar. Já bastava um O'Shea com os nervos em frangalhos espreitando cada movimento de Doc.

Quando o corpo estava pronto, Candy abriu o criotanque e retirou Sunny. Ela olhou para a fita prateada e se arrepiou. Uma delas já tinha estado em seu corpo e a experiência para ela não tinha sido nada boa. Eu estava tentando não me meter, mas não pude resistir. Achei que Sunny precisava de um pouco mais de respeito:

- Olhe para ela, Kyle. Veja como ela é linda!

- Sim. Ela é mesmo linda.

Então ele a pegou das mãos de Candy e a passou para Doc, observando maravilhado a vida dela se espalhando no corpo que ele amava.

Assim que o corte foi fechado e eles endireitaram o corpo, o rosto começou a adquirir vida. Os olhos de Sunny começaram a se mexer de um lado para outro embaixo das pálpebras, mas ela não os abriu.

- Doc, acho que ela acordou, mas ela não abre os olhos – disse Kyle preocupado.

- Calma, demora um pouquinho para ela voltar completamente à consciência. Além disso, ela está muito fraca.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que ela abrisse os olhos e sorrisse. Ela tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Kyle.

Sunny tentou responder, mas sua garganta devia estar tão seca que o esforço desencadeou um acesso de tosse.

- Calma, calma – disse Doc – Kyle, ajude-a a se sentar. O acesso de tosse vai passar mais rápido. Trudy, traga um pouco d'água.

Kyle pôs um braço ao redor dela e a puxou para cima. A tosse parou por uns segundos e Trudy trouxe um pouco de água. Ela bebeu, de início aos pouquinhos, depois a garrafa toda. Ainda sim, sua voz saiu áspera:

- O que está acontecendo?

Kyle explicou tudo a ela. A pobrezinha nem sequer sabia que já tinha partido e estado fora por tanto tempo. Eu imaginei como seria voltar e ter seu corpo tão fragilizado. Eu esperava que o corpo que Mel escolhesse para Peg não a fizesse passar por tanto sofrimento.

Talvez Kyle tenha sido o único que não percebeu o quanto seu rosto estava cheio de tristeza. Não tinha as boas-vindas que Sunny merecia. O rosto dela escureceu também, numa expressão toda particular que eu nunca tinha visto no rosto de Jodi.

- Eu vou continuar tentando. Vou continuar procurando por ela, tentando ouvir a voz dela dentro de mim.

_Ah, cara! Isso está sendo duro de assistir._

Kyle sorriu e afagou o rosto dela com a mão livre.

- Estou com fome – disse Sunny, sem causar surpresa.

Kyle tentou ajudá-la a se alimentar com a sopa rala que Trudy fez, mas aquilo tudo tinha sido demais para ele. Doc percebeu que ele precisava de um tempo e inventou uma desculpa que soou plausível para todos, inclusive para Kyle.

- Nada disso, Kyle. Você não dorme há muitas horas e precisa descansar um pouco. Além disso, assim que Sunny se sentir melhor, Trudy vai levá-la para andar um pouquinho e se limpar na sala de banhos. Ela precisa movimentar os músculos um pouco. Pode ir – ele insistiu, quando Kyle não se moveu – Ela vai ficar bem e vai precisar que você esteja forte para ajudá-la.

- Tudo bem então. Você vai ficar bem, Sunny – disse Kyle antes de ir embora.

Abençoado seja Doc! Nessas alturas eu já o tinha perdoado. Como não poderia? Eu sorri para ele e assenti devagar quando ele me olhou, para que ele soubesse que estava de novo tudo bem entre nós.

Kyle também tinha me perdoado. Antes de sair, ele desmanchou meu cabelo repetindo o gesto que, na nossa linguagem de irmãos, queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Eu olhei para ele de um jeito que o deixava saber que eu compartilhava de sua dor.

Passei o resto do dia observando os cuidados que todos estavam tendo com Sunny. Alimentando-a devagar e com a moderação necessária a seu estômago fragilizado, ajudando-a a movimentar seus músculos dormentes aos poucos. Lily e Heidi tinham vindo todas as manhãs para fazer uma espécie de fisioterapia nela, por isso não foi tão difícil. Doc disse que era o que se fazia nos hospitais com os pacientes em coma.

Eu observava tudo e tentava aprender o máximo possível, temeroso de que esses cuidados tivessem que ser repetidos com Peg.

Um dia inteiro se passou e Kyle não apareceu. Sunny estava ocupada com tudo que seu corpo estava tendo que suportar, mas eu via os olhos inquietos dela. Eram olhos doces como os de Peg, e eu me peguei simpatizando imediatamente com ela. Quando a noite chegou, Jeb e Trudy levaram Sunny para fora. Doc os seguiu para se certificar que tudo ficaria bem.

Eu estava sozinho e perdido em meus pensamentos, quando uma voz familiar se projetou pelo corredor.

_Mel!_

Nem tive tempo de sentir nada antes que Jared irrompesse pela porta carregando um pequeno corpo nos braços.


	9. Chapter 9 Pequeno Sol

- Vocês têm certeza de que ela está bem? Ela parece tão... – era difícil encontrar a palavra certa, aquela garotinha parecia que podia se quebrar a qualquer momento.

- Ela parece frágil, não é? Essa foi a minha parte na escolha. – respondeu Jared com seu costumeiro ar de arrogância.

- Como é? – perguntei tentando moderar a agressividade que podia escapar pela minha voz. Eu sabia que não tinha o direito de implicar com a escolha. Eu tinha abdicado dessa prerrogativa. Mas o que ele quis dizer com isso, afinal?

- Nós a observamos por dias – explicou Mel – E cada um de nós achou que ela preenchia um requisito que nós achávamos essencial. Eu queria que ela fosse jovem, para que as chances de que pudesse haver vestígios da hospedeira original fossem mínimas.

- Ela parece bem jovem...

- Sim, – Mel me interrompeu continuando – mas não é uma criança.

Quando ela disse isso, piscou para mim. Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer com essa piscada, mas simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com essa informação. Essa aqui era só uma garotinha.

Jared pareceu perceber meu embaraço e continuou a fala de Mel, explicando qual era o requisito que ela tinha preenchido para ele:

- Ela parece extremamente inofensiva, indefesa. Quando sairmos em incursão, esse rosto não correrá nenhum perigo.

Isso era mesmo. Eu já conseguia me ver querendo fabricar uma bolha para colocá-la dentro. É, acho que não haveria incursões tão cedo para essa aqui. Ao menos, no que dependesse de mim.

- Ela parece um anjo, não é, Ian? – perguntou Jamie – Eu queria que ela se parecesse com a personalidade de Peg. Que fosse tão bonita quanto ela. O que você achou?

Jamie tinha razão. Aquele pequeno anjo, tão frágil, mas com encantos poderosos, parecia feito para abrigar minha Peregrina. Eu me vi sorrindo para ela, sem conseguir afastar os olhos de seu rosto pequenino.

Mel afagou o rosto dela, já parecendo apegada à sua nova irmã. Então, vendo meu sorriso, ela disse:

- Ela está bem. Ela só está muito dopada. Nós preferimos assim para não assustá-la. Além disso, não queríamos correr o risco de nos apegar a Pet.

- Pet?

- Pétalas para o Sol. Esse é o nome dela.

_Uma flor! Toda ela parecia mesmo uma flor._

- Você sabe que Peg vai detestar estar tomando o lugar dela, não sabe?

- A gente lida com isso depois – respondeu Mel, pragmática como Peg jamais parecia conseguir ser – Vamos cuidar bem de Pet e ela vai voltar para o planeta das flores. Peg não vai poder nos acusar de nada.

- Sei...

- Bom, eu não me importo se ela vai ficar brava. Ela vai ter que superar isso. Nós vamos acabar de chegar e chamar o Doc. Você se importa de ficar aí com ela?

- Não, claro que não! – eu disse logo, segurando aquela mão pequena que cabia inteira na minha – Ei, Mel?

- Sim?

- Obrigado. A vocês três.

- Tudo bem – Jamie respondeu.

Jared assentiu e Mel sorriu antes que os três saíssem pela porta me deixando sozinho novamente.

Fiquei observando a menina. Não era bem uma menina, era uma moça. Só que parecia extremamente jovem. Eu não sabia como me sentir em relação àquele corpo. Sim, ela era linda, mas era necessário me acostumar com o fato de que seria preciso olhar através dela para reconhecer meu amor. Um amor que tinha nascido dedicado a outro corpo.

Eu não queria fazer comparações, pois sabia que Peg não gostaria disso. Além do mais, agora que Mel era minha amiga, eu a olhava com um novo tipo de respeito. Mas era tudo muito estranho e surreal para mim. Achei que ao menos a título de reconhecimento, eu poderia me permitir, só dessa vez, fazer um pequeno "inventário" das diferenças que havia entre as duas encarnações de Peregrina em minha vida.

Melanie tinha traços fortes, pele morena e olhar selvagem. Naquele rosto, as expressões suaves de Peregrina formavam um belo e impossível contraste. Eram como fogo no mar. Esse rosto era arredondado, de traços delicados. Uma boca pequena, com jeito de que se curvava constantemente em sorrisos inocentemente provocativos. Grandes olhos... Qual seria a cor? Não importava. Eu já conseguia vê-los preenchendo-se com a doçura de Peregrina quando se abrissem. Eu queria imaginá-los abrindo-se para mim com um brilho prateado ao fundo de sua cor, fosse qual fosse.

A pele era alva com sardas em torno do nariz e um rubor natural que era quase como o cheiro do sol na pele dela, uma cor que combinava perfeitamente com o tato. Ao tocá-la, eu sentia minha mão se misturar àquela textura, como se simplesmente se deixar tocar fosse um carinho. Ela era mesmo como uma flor, uma rosa branca.

Mel era alta e tinha um corpo forte, com músculos possantes e bem delineados. Essa garota, não. Sua silhueta delicada e de formas arredondadas era o oposto disso. Era um corpo bonito também, mas de um jeito diferente. Mel tinha uma beleza de atleta. O novo corpo de Peg era como uma pintura, com linhas sinuosas e cores delicadas. Ela era pequena, mas curvilínea. Eu estava tentando não pensar nisso, mas era quase impossível não imaginar minhas mãos desbravando aqueles contornos intocados, pousando na curva acentuada daquela cintura.

Definitivamente, Jamie tinha razão. Essa garota era a perfeita forma humana para meu minúsculo anjo prateado. Eu já conseguia imaginar aquele corpo se mexendo na dança lenta e cadenciada que eram os movimentos de Peregrina. E o rosto delicado animado pelas infinitas expressões das emoções dela.

Mel era estonteante à sua maneira, você não conseguia escapar de olhar para ela uma segunda vez. Mas com essa, a primeira vez era eterna. Uma vez que a olhasse, não conseguiria mais parar. Ela parecia ter luz própria, do tipo que inconscientemente demandava atenção incondicional e te cegava para as outras coisas. Era como um pequeno Sol. E as cores solares se espalhavam sobre os longos cabelos cacheados que emolduravam aquele rosto.

Sim, eu podia me apaixonar por ela.


	10. Chapter 10 Sombras

Por seis dias meu pequeno sol não pôde me iluminar.

Alguns minutos depois da chegada de Pet às cavernas, eu já estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha com a perspectiva de que em pouco tempo veria Peg novamente. Eu ainda estava sozinho com ela no hospital quando Mel voltou, espelhando imediatamente meu sorriso, e trazendo atrás de si Doc e Jeb, que conversavam animadamente sobre a recém-chegada.

- Então esse vai ser o rosto novo de nossa amiga? – perguntou Jeb entusiasmado – Olha, Mel, tenho que admitir que vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Quando Peg acordar com essa carinha, nada mais vai ser impossível para ela!

- É cedo para pensar em incursões, Jeb. Estamos bem abastecidos e Peg precisa de tempo para se readaptar. – disse eu, tentando adiar ao máximo o momento de romper a bolha que eu já estava criando em torno dela.

- Sim, sim, claro. Falando nisso... Doc, quanto tempo você recomenda esperar?

Eu estava rezando para que Doc dissesse alguma coisa como: "Depois de voltar, Peg precisará de uns seis meses de descanso...", quando veio essa resposta:

- Dado ao que aconteceu com Jodi, não devemos esperar demais. Alguns poucos dias serão suficientes...

- Esperar? Alguns dias? Para quê? – perguntei já desconfiado de que odiaria a resposta.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Mel com a mesma facilidade com que nasceu. Parecia até uma cena vista em reverso.

- Ai, droga! – ela se queixou.

- Mel? Que história é essa?

- Oh, Ian, me desculpe. Eu pensei que tivesse deixado claro essa parte para você. Peg não quer ser uma parasita. Precisamos dar um tempo para a hospedeira de Pet acordar, caso ela ainda esteja aqui.

- Ok. E se ela acordar? E depois, o que faremos? Vamos atrás de outro corpo?

- Se for preciso. Até conseguirmos um corpo que seja exclusivamente de Peg.

- Sinceramente, eu estou vendo sua boca mexer e tudo que estou escutando é "bla, bla, bla ... vamos jogar mais uma bomba na cabeça do Ian... bla, bla, bla... vamos trocar o corpo da namorada dele como quem troca de roupa!"

- Ora, Ian... Você está agindo como criança! Parece até que estou falando com o Jamie. Não, espera aí. Jamie não seria tão imaturo assim! Você sabe muito bem que a Peg não suportaria sentir que suprimiu outra hospedeira. Era por isso que ela não queria continuar aqui! Acho que podemos esperar um pouco para garantir que isso não aconteça.

- Não me venha com essa, Mel. O corpo de Jodi quase morreu!

- É exatamente isso que estou dizendo, Ian. – interrompeu Doc – Por isso esperaremos menos tempo. Não vamos nos ariscar como fizemos com Jodi. Aquilo foi irresponsabilidade minha!

- Pode apostar que foi, Doc! E eu não vou deixar você fazer isso de novo!

- Eu já faltei com minha palavra com Peg uma vez. Não vou deixar vocês me impedirem de zelar pela vontade de minha amiga de novo, tudo por causa de suas intempéries românticas!

Até Melanie que, nesse momento, estava prestes a entregar o cargo de presidente do meu fã-clube a qualquer um que se importasse mais comigo do que com uma casca de banana, arregalou os olhos indignada. Ela segurou meu pulso como se me pedisse para me acalmar e deu uma bronca em Doc:

- Intempéries românticas? Doc! Mas que falta de consideração!

- Consideração por todos vocês foi o que me trouxe para essa encruzilhada, pra começo de conversa!

Jeb observava tudo com sua costumeira cara de pôquer, mas quando viu que as coisas estavam realmente esquentando, teve que sair de sua cômoda posição de _voyeur_ para intervir.

- Calma, calma, vocês três! Comportem-se! Vocês estão com os nervos à flor da pele, e com razão. Mas estamos todos do mesmo lado aqui. Todos nós queremos o bem de Peg e não podemos deixar as nossas razões e a nossas vontades se sobressaírem às dela. É isso o que você está fazendo, Ian!

- Mas, Jeb!

- Mas nada! Nós cuidaremos bem do corpo. E se Doc, ou qualquer um de nós, achar que ela está ficando fraca demais, colocamos a Peg aí na mesma hora. Mas precisamos dar uma chance para essa garotinha. Pense bem, Ian. As chances dela são mínimas. Não podemos tirar as poucas que ela tem!

- Sunny estava muito fraca quando acordou – disse eu, num último esforço fraco de não dar o braço a torcer. Mas, nessas alturas, eu já sabia que era a minha ansiedade falando. No fundo, eu já tinha entendido que eles tinham razão.

- Acordou fraca, mas em poucas horas já estava andando por aí como a nova rainha alienígena do pedaço! Ela está bem, Ian. E essa aqui também ficará. Nós vamos vigiá-la de perto. Você já está praticamente morando aqui no hospital mesmo. Que diferença faz mais uns dias? – perguntou Jeb de um jeito que parecia que a resposta já estava pronta na pergunta.

Eu não respondi, mas Mel, cuja irritação já tinha passado, manteve a mão no meu braço e pôs a outra no meu ombro. Ela me olhou de frente, aquele contato mais íntimo ainda desconfortavelmente familiar entre nós, e fez um movimento com a cabeça que era como uma pergunta. Eu expirei forte, soltando todo o ar que nem sabia que estivera segurando, olhei para ela e abaixei minha cabeça, derrotado.

- Está certo, então. Doc, prepare a moça. Essa eu vou querer assistir. E quem quiser ficar aqui também vai ter que se comportar. Você precisa que a gente chame alguém para ajudar?

- Não. Acho que Mel sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

- Sei. E Ian também pode ajudar, não pode? – perguntou Mel me dando uma cotovelada fraca nas costelas e tentando fazer com que eu mudasse minha cara de derrota.

- Posso ajudar, sim. Com essa parte eu sempre concordei – respondi ainda insistindo no mau - humor.

Quando retiramos Pet, Mel a segurou cuidadosamente nas mãos enquanto eu segurava o tanque onde ela seria colocada. Nós dois olhamos para ela com carinho.

- Obrigada – disse Mel.

- É. Você não sabe o que está fazendo por nós, mas seremos sempre gratos mesmo assim. Que você viva muitas vidas longas e em paz!

Nós fechamos o tanque e o posicionamos cuidadosamente separado dos outros. Peg iria querer vê-la assim que acordasse, tínhamos certeza.

Doc fechou o corte e deitou o corpo novamente numa posição em que víssemos o rosto dela. Embora antes ela estivesse adormecida, havia vida naquele rosto. Agora, era como se nuvens tivessem escurecido o pequeno sol. Seu rosto bonito estava totalmente inanimado e o corpo delicado jazia desajeitado sobre o catre.

- Agora tudo o que podemos fazer é cuidar dela e esperar – disse Doc.

E eu me preparei para os próximos dias de sombras.


	11. Chapter 11 Intensos e Confusos

E foi assim que mais um item foi adicionado à minha rotina sem Peg: manter-me vivo, proteger o tanque, esperar e... Cuidar do Pequeno Sol. Era assim que eu a chamava, pois não sabia seu nome e ela não era mais Pet. Ainda não era Peg, tampouco. Será que os olhos dela se abririam para trazer de volta a consciência de uma criança inocente no corpo de uma adolescente? Seria uma complicação e tanto!

- Tracy? Você tem cara de Tracy – disse Mel, mais uma vez tentando acordá-la.

Nós dois nos dedicávamos integralmente a essa tarefa. E todos os amigos de Peg vinham ajudar a manter o corpo saudável e hidratado. Tínhamos até uma escala. E todos os cuidados que tinham sido tomados com o corpo de Jodi, estavam sendo repetidos com Sol.

- Pamela, então? Pam? Você está aí? – insistia Mel repetindo os esforços de Peg com Candy – Você se lembra de Pet? Sente falta dela? Ela está bem, mas agora você está livre e já pode acordar. Abra os olhos se estiver aí...

- É inútil, Mel. Tudo isso é inútil. Só estamos pondo o corpo de Sol em perigo.

- Sol?

- Sim, é assim que eu a chamo – respondi sem graça.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela é... luminosa.

Mel me olhava com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo terna e curiosa:

- Você já gosta dela, não é? Já consegue enxergar Peg nela.

- Desde o início.

- Mas ela é tão diferente! De mim, eu quero dizer. Você se apaixonou por Peg quando ela tinha a _minha_ aparência – disse Mel, com uma expressão no rosto que só podia ser...

- Ciúme, Srta. Stryder? Você está com ciúme? De mim?

- Ah, não seja tonto, Ian! Você sabe que eu amo Jared. Aliás, se ele estivesse aqui, ficaria furioso com você por dizer isso.

- Não, Mel. Ele ficaria furioso é com _você_! Porque você está com c-i-ú-m-e de mim – provoquei-a soletrando a palavra que a irritava tanto.

- Você está particularmente irracional hoje!

- E você está particularmente humana hoje, então estamos quites!

Mel acabou rindo da discussão boba que estávamos tendo e o riso a desarmou:

- Fique sabendo de uma coisa: se você falar dessa conversa com Jared ou com Peg ou com quem quer que seja, eu te esfolo vivo, entendeu? Mas eu acho que tive um pouco de ciúme, sim. Você acabou se tornando muito importante para mim, na verdade.

Eu queria dizer: "você não teria coragem de esfolar meu lindo courinho", mas a sinceridade dela desmontou minha piada. Subitamente, a conversa se tornou intensa demais para ser desviada com brincadeiras. Uma das coisas que sempre me ajudou com as mulheres foi saber quando essa hora chegava.

- É, eu sei. Você também é importante para mim. É estranho, né?

- Sim, muito estranho. Quando acordei, depois que a Peg nos deixou, eu senti sua falta. E tive muito medo que você me odiasse.

- Eu não te odiei. Nem por um segundo. Mas eu não sabia como me sentir em relação a você. Para falar a verdade, ainda não sei muito bem. Só sei que gosto que você esteja perto de mim.

- Eu também me sinto assim – ela admitiu.

Mel estava completamente vulnerável agora. E eu também. Estávamos mesmo precisando organizar nossos sentimentos um pelo outro. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas depois de uns segundos perguntou:

- Você tem ciúmes de Jared?

Eu não respondi imediatamente porque não sabia o que dizer. Tentei imaginar como eu me sentia quando via Jared tocando o corpo dela. Eu tinha andado tão ocupado com toda sorte de sentimentos desconcertantes ultimamente, que não tinha tido tempo de me concentrar em algo tão simples.

- Não. Pensando bem, acho que não.

- Isso é bom – respondeu Mel, meio decepcionada, mas bastante aliviada – Eu também não acho que sentiria ciúmes de você com Peg. Quer dizer, eu senti um pouco de ciúmes de você achar Sol bonita, mas é porque ela ainda não é Peg.

- Isso é bom – repeti, espelhando também a expressão mista dela – Então acho que nós somos amigos mesmo, não é? Às vezes a gente sente ciúmes dos amigos. Eu acho.

- É. Acho que sim. A gente nunca vai entender exatamente o que acontece entre nós, pelo jeito. É tudo intenso e confuso demais.

- Pode apostar! Intenso e confuso é meu sobrenome, ultimamente.

- Ian O'Shea Intenso e Confuso? Nã... Não fica bonito, não. Quem sabe se você colocar um hífen? – brincou Mel descontraindo de novo.

Nós rimos, mas tinha ainda uma ponta solta nessa conversa.

- Você sabe que os sentimentos de Peg por Jared também são intensos e confusos, não é? Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer quando ela acordar – disse eu, admitindo isso em voz alta pela primeira vez.

- Eu não. Eu conheço Peg como ninguém e sei que ela te ama. Mas os sentimentos que ela tem por ele me incomodam bastante. Quem sabe em outro corpo eles desapareçam?

- Pelo menos você sabe que Jared só ama você. Ele nunca sentiu nada por Peg.

- Sim, eu sei que ele me ama. Mas se você estivesse presente nos últimos minutos de Peg, talvez reconsiderasse o "nunca".

- Como é que é? – perguntei já sentindo meu rosto se avermelhar de raiva. Será que haveria um dia sem ao menos um acesso de fúria meu contra Jared?

- Ele estava muito... _tocado_ pelo que ela estava fazendo ao me libertar. A despedida deles foi... intensa...e... confusa. Você não precisa saber o quanto.

- Ah, nem ouse fazer isso comigo. Começou agora termina!

- Eles se beijaram. Pronto. Falei.

- Eu vou quebrar a cara do seu namorado! Como eles puderam? Sorte da Peg que ela está no tanque! – me exaltei deixando o tanque de lado por um momento.

- Viu? Melhores amigos, eu acho. Ainda bem que você está aqui para dividir essa raiva comigo.

- Aaahhh! – gritei, chutando um tanque vazio que foi parar do outro lado do hospital – E ainda bem que você não se encolhe de medo quando eu fico irado!

Mel riu da minha fúria que não tinha para onde ser dirigida:

- Você sempre pode contar comigo para sentir raiva dos outros! – continuou ela, ainda rindo e chutando um tanque ela mesma.

Nós rimos mais um pouco, muito mais de raiva do que realmente se estivéssemos achando algo engraçado. Quando nos acalmamos e nos sentamos lado a lado no catre vizinho ao de Sol, Melanie continuou:

- Mas, sério agora, Jared não sabe que eu estava presente nesse momento, mas eu estava. Só não interferi e nem disse nada a ele depois que acordei, porque ele fez a coisa certa. Por pior que tenha sido para mim, Peg precisava muito daquilo. Ela estava tão amedrontada, Ian. Você não faz ideia!

- _Eu_ podia tê-la consolado!

- Podia nada, Ian. Você sabe que é o seu ciúme falando. Você jamais teria permitido que ela fizesse o que fez. Portanto, não poderia consolá-la nem ser cúmplice dela naquele momento.

- É, tem razão. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Apesar de todo o sofrimento que essa atitude dela me causou, nesse exato momento eu fico feliz que ela não tenha me ouvido. Por que agora eu tenho você. Eu só queria poder trazê-la de volta logo.

Mel segurou minha mão, o gesto estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar não foi nada desconfortável dessa vez:

- Eu também. Essa espera está me matando!

- Você também?

- Sim.

- E como vamos fazer se ela acordar e ainda estiver apaixonada por Jared?

- Isso não vai acontecer. Acredite em mim. Ela te ama, eu sei. É um dos motivos pelo qual eu gosto tanto de você.

- Certo. Eu vou acreditar em você. Sabe de uma coisa, Melanie? Eu nunca confessei a ninguém quando me sentia inseguro. É legal que eu não tenha vergonha de fazer isso com você.

- É mesmo. Eu também não sou do tipo que gosta de falar de sentimentos. Já faz muitos anos que eu não tenho amigos. Nem me lembrava mais como era.

- Nem eu. Também nunca tive um amigo com quem conversasse sobre essas coisas.

- Pois agora tem – disse ela acariciando minha mão que ainda estava agarrada à dela.

- Então eu vou te confessar mais uma coisa.

- O quê? Não abusa! – brincou Mel.

- Não, não. Pode deixar que o momento sensibilidade já vai acabar. É só que, mesmo se Peg preferisse o Jared, ainda assim eu ia querer trazê-la de volta. Não quero que a Sol acorde. É uma coisa horrível de se dizer, mas eu espero que ela tenha sido suprimida.

- Eu também, Ian. Também ia querê-la de volta de qualquer jeito. E também me envergonho de não querer que a Sol acorde. Mas nós temos que continuar tentando.

- É. Vamos tentar mais um pouquinho.

E ambos nos levantamos sem vontade e fomos cuidar de nossa missão.


	12. Chapter 12 Universo

Sol não acordou. O pequeno sol tinha se posto há muito tempo, provavelmente pouco tempo depois de nascer, e eu me sentia péssimo porque não havia ninguém nesse mundo para se lamentar por ela. Talvez em um outro, ela estivesse vivendo feliz ao lado da mãe que também lhe foi tirada. Pelo menos, eu gostaria de pensar assim. Eu não pensava muito nessas coisas. Do jeito que o nosso mundo estava agora, não havia espaço para pensar em qual seria nosso lugar depois... Mas me fazia bem pensar que havia um depois.

Procurei afastar esses pensamentos, no entanto, porque eles eram complexos demais para um momento em que tudo era muito simples: Peg voltaria. Em muito pouco tempo eu a teria de volta. Eu só conseguia respirar na atmosfera em torno dela, esperando o momento em que pudesse desaparecer nela e ela em mim. Eu me sentia como se estivesse preso embaixo d'água e finalmente pudesse ir à superfície respirar.

Cuidamos de Sol incessantemente, mas o corpo pequeno não ganhava vida. Mel e eu falamos com ela todos os dias, quase todo o tempo, dizendo bobagens, tentando nos lembrar de coisas que fariam uma adolescente rir, ou que interessariam a uma criança. Tentamos evocar o pouco que sabíamos de Pet. Falamos sobre nós mesmos quando não havia mais assunto. Inventamos histórias para ela. E nada.

Nada adiantou. Sol não moveu sequer um músculo espontaneamente. Nem um ligeiro tremor das pálpebras enquanto seu lindo rosto ficava um pouco menos arredondado, sua pele um pouco menos firme, suas curvas um pouco menos sinuosas. Nada. Finalmente, Doc e Candy decidiram que não deveríamos mais prejudicar a saúde dela. Peg deveria trazer vida, alma e alimento para o pequeno corpo de Sol poder brilhar mais uma vez.

E então, quando essa decisão foi finalmente tomada e sancionada por todos aqueles que teriam voz e algo a dizer sobre ela, nós nos reunimos aqui, abarrotando o pequeno hospital de Doc com todo o amor que havia para ela. Todo o amor que havia nas cavernas para a minha Peregrina, forrando as paredes de seu lar, aquele que ela escolheu para si quando se transformou no _meu_ lar. Era por ela que eu respiraria. Era por ela e nela que eu viveria. E sob a sombra do meu amor, ela poderia se proteger de tudo, se ancorar para quando os ventos soprassem no mar. Esse amor continha tudo o que eu era e mais além, tudo o que eu seria.

Quando seu novo corpo estava pronto, eu segurei meu anjo prateado em minhas mãos. O contato estranho daquela textura inédita, o brilho da beleza real de Peregrina... Ela era linda! Tudo o que eu amava, milhares de anos vividos nas estrelas fazendo dela o humano mais perfeito que poderia haver, tudo o que ela era cabendo na palma de minha mão. Todos os dias que ela viveu e todos o que nós viveríamos cabendo no pequeno corpo prateado que eu segurava com todo o cuidado.

- Bem-vinda de volta! – disse eu quando Doc a colocou sobre a nuca de Sol.

Havia uma falsa vulnerabilidade no corpo prateado de Peregrina. Ela parecia tão frágil, mas agarrava-se vorazmente à vida enquanto se espalhava e tomava posse de seu novo corpo. Um corpo que seria só dela agora. E meu.

Peg estava amalgamada a Sol agora. Elas eram uma só e eu tinha finalmente um rosto para amar. Não mais o rosto que eu admirava, mas secretamente esperava que não abrisse os olhos. Agora eu os queria abertos, olhando para mim. As pálpebras de minha Peregrina Solar tremeram e eu tremi com elas. Ela estava acordando.

- Peg? Você pode me ouvir, Peg? - perguntou Doc, sem obter nenhuma reação.

- Peg. Volte. A gente não vai deixar você ir embora – disse Mel, nervosa, temendo e ansiando quase tanto quanto eu.

Eu olhei para Mel, aliviado de poder finalmente enxergar o rosto de minha amiga, pois a mulher que eu amava já tinha um rosto só dela. Um rosto lindo que ganhava mais vida a cada segundo, sobrecarregando-se com seguidas micro-expressões.

Candy sugeriu que usássemos o Acordar e o spray foi borrifado sobre o rosto de Peg, que ainda sim não acordou, mas pareceu mais alerta. Estranhamente, eu não tinha mais pressa. Queria que o despertar dela fosse suave e ela podia levar o tempo que precisasse para isso. Sentia a calma de quem espera pelo inevitável.

- Peregrina? Nós estamos todos esperando por você, querida. Abra os olhos – sussurrei enquanto tocava de leve aquele rosto. Dei-me conta de que finalmente podia beijá-lo e foi o que fiz, deixando que ela conhecesse em sua nova boca a textura dos meus lábios. Beijei-lhe os olhos para que ela pudesse me reconhecer por eles, tanto quanto eu a reconheceria quando ela os abrisse. Seus pequenos dedos tremeram e, segundos depois, suas pálpebras piscaram.

- Ela está acordando! – gritou Jamie.

Seus lindos olhos de prata reagiram, abrindo-se de súbito, olhando para Jeb, que estava no lado oposto ao meu. Ele sorriu para ela, mas ela não pareceu reconhecê-lo, enquanto seus olhos novos se adaptavam à claridade. Eu queria vê-la, queria que ela olhasse para mim, então toquei seu rosto:

- Peregrina?

O movimento pareceu doloroso, desajustado, mas ela se virou para mim com olhos lindos como eu imaginava: cinzentos com reflexos esverdeados. E o prata que era o brilho de minha Peregrina estava lá também. O fundo prateado que eu primeiro aprendi a temer, depois a odiar e, finalmente, a amar quando estava nos olhos dela. Esses olhos agora seriam os olhos nos quais eu mergulharia para o resto de minha vida.

- Ian? Ian, onde estou? Quem sou eu? – ela falou pela primeira vez. A vozinha melodiosa e delicada de menina, a firmeza inconfundível de mulher.

Ela pareceu me reconhecer primeiro do que a qualquer um. Meu coração pulou uma batida. Ela não sabia onde estava, nem sabia direito quem era, mas sabia meu nome e era a mim que ela recorria por socorro.

- Você é você – _Inconfundível. Única_ – E está perfeitamente entre os seus – _Está comigo, agora. Para sempre._

Sua pequena mão se desprendeu da minha. Ela a estendeu diante de si, chocando-se com o próprio gesto. Ficou analisando aquela mão, parecendo não reconhecê-la. Um clarão de entendimento passou por seu rosto depois de alguns segundos. Como Mel e eu prevíramos, o reconhecimento da ausência de Pet a sobressaltou:

- Onde ela está? Onde está Pet? – suplicou Peg, com sua nova voz vários tons mais altos do que antes.

- Ela está bem aqui – assegurou-lhe Doc. – No tanque e pronta para ir. Nós pensamos que você podia nos dizer o melhor lugar para enviá-la.

O pescoço de Peg virou-se mais uma vez, o movimento parecendo um pouco menos desajeitado agora, mas seu rosto se nublou, enchendo-se de tristeza. E eu quis poder pegá-la no colo e abraçá-la tanto que lhe tirasse o ar. Mas ela tinha suas questões pendentes para resolver. Meus ímpetos tinham que ficar em segundo plano.

- Doc! – exclamou Peg quase num sussurro. – Doc, você prometeu! Você jurou para mim, Eustace. Por quê? Por que não cumpriu sua palavra?

_Eustace! Sério!? Minha nossa, por que já não deram um chute no Doc-moleque todos os dias? Seria menos doloroso do que ter que ir à escola chamando-se Eustace! Foco, Ian! Namorada alienígena recém despertada sofrendo! Foco!_

- Mesmo um homem honesto às vezes cede à coação, Peg – explicou-se Doc, referindo-se aos métodos "sutis" de Jared, que escarneceu da palavra – Pode-se dizer que uma faca no pescoço seja uma coação, Jared.

- Você sabe que eu jamais a usaria de verdade.

- Isso eu não percebi. Você foi muito persuasivo.

- Uma faca? – Peg tremeu, sua pequena voz pouco mais que um chiado.

Eu tinha até me desacostumado com as reações dela à violência dos humanos. Peg continuava extremamente delicada. Isso não tinha mudado.

- Shh, está tudo bem – murmurei perto do ouvido dela.

Minha respiração perto de seus cabelos soprou uns fios sobre seu rosto. Ela os retirou num gesto involuntário, perfeitamente natural. Um gesto de Pet. O que mais haveria dela?

Olhei para Mel e a vi apertando os olhos num gesto familiar, um gesto que eu amava e que nunca tinha sido de Peg. Eu teria que reaprender muito sobre minha Peregrina agora.

Subitamente, me dei conta de que não me importava. Eu aprenderia a amar os gestos, trejeitos, manias, defeitos, tudo o que fosse de Pet, agora que tudo isso pertencia a Peg. Só o que importava é que ela estava aqui.

- Você pensou mesmo que ia nos deixar daquele jeito? Peg! – suspirei, conseguindo respirar de novo. Eu me sentia como se há muito tempo não pudesse fazer isso bem.

- Eu disse que não queria ser uma parasita – sussurrou Peg, quase num tom de desculpa.

- Deixem-me passar – ordenou Mel, vindo em meu socorro. – Ouça, Peg. Eu sei exatamente o que você não quer ser. Mas nós somos humanos, e nós somos egoístas, e nem sempre _nós_ fazemos a coisa certa! Não vamos deixar você morrer. Você tem de lidar com isso.

Sempre se pode contar com a contundência de Mel para deixar as coisas claras para a minha alminha complicada!

- Mel? Mel, você está bem! – sobressaltou-se Peg em seu reconhecimento tardio.

- Claro que estou – disse Mel enquanto a abraçava. – Não era esse o motivo de todo drama? E você vai ficar bem, também. Nós não fomos estúpidos quanto a isso. Não pegamos simplesmente o primeiro corpo que vimos.

- Deixe que eu conto a ela, deixe. – disse Jamie enquanto se enfiava no espaço estreito ao lado de Mel.

- Jamie!

- Oi, Peg! Legal, não é? Você é menor do que eu agora! – provocou Jamie, brincalhão

- Mas ainda sou mais velha – reagiu Peg preocupada. – Eu tenho quase... Meu aniversário é daqui duas semanas. Vou fazer 18.

Mel e eu nos entreolhamos surpresos. Não tínhamos dado mais do que 15 ou 16 anos para o novo corpo de Peg. Foi um alívio perceber nosso engano!

Jamie continuou contando a Peg sobre a incursão e as justificativas para a escolha de Pet. Eu jamais poderia negar que o moleque tinha feito um excelente trabalho. Quando ele contou a Peg que eu não tinha me importado com qual seria sua aparência e tinha permanecido aqui com ela, sem deixar que ninguém a tocasse, seus grandes olhos cinzentos ficaram mais brilhantes. Então eu me abaixei e sussurrei no meio dos seus cabelos de sol algo que ela precisava saber. Algo que resumia tudo o que eu senti por ela quando não havia um corpo para eu amar:

- Eu segurei você na minha mão, Peregrina. E você era tão bonita...

Os olhos dela ficaram úmidos. Percebi, feliz, que ela estava emocionada, mas Jamie se preocupou:

- Você está gostando, não está? Você não está zangada? Não há ninguém aí dentro com você, há?

- Não estou zangada., não exatamente. E eu... eu não encontrei mais ninguém. Só as memórias de Pet. A Pet esteve aqui desde... não consigo me lembrar quando ela não estava aqui. Não consigo me lembrar de nenhum outro nome.

Pobre bebê Sol! Esquecida, perdida no tempo e em si mesma. Não havia nem mesmo tempo para lamentá-la. Havia tempo apenas para Peg. Sempre haveria.

- Você não é uma parasita. – disse Melanie, para espantar os últimos receios de Peg – Esse corpo não pertencia a Pet, e não há mais ninguém que possa reivindicá-lo. Nós esperamos para ter certeza, Peg. Tentamos acordá-la quase por tanto tempo quanto tentamos com Jodi.

- Jodi? O que aconteceu com Jodi? – perguntou Peg, cheia de preocupação.

Ela quis se sentar e eu a ajudei, apoiando o peso mínimo de seu tronco em meu braço. Agora havia uma extensão maior de nossos corpos se tocando. Era familiar e ao mesmo tempo novo. E não havia nenhum outro lugar do mundo em que eu preferisse estar se não pudesse estar tocando aquela pele.

Peg olhou para todos, seu olhar atento reconhecendo seu lar, seus amigos... O circulo amplo de seu movimento parou por alguns segundos. Jared, agarrado a Mel, como sempre estava quando eles estavam juntos. Eu vi a boca de Mel se retorcer, a confirmação de algo terrível se espalhando em seu olhar. Lembrei-me da nossa conversa. E senti raiva. Tudo de novo.

Mas não podíamos ser ingênuos de achar que não teríamos que lidar com todos esses sentimentos. Eles não iriam embora facilmente. Nós quatro tínhamos muito que resolver ainda. No entanto, eu estava disposto a deixar isso por conta do tempo. Eu estava cansado demais de lutar contra a maré. Milhares de anos trouxeram Peg para os meus braços, para esse momento. Eu não iria estragá-lo apressando os segundos. Nada de realmente imponente e grandioso como o nosso amor, podia se formar em pouco tempo. Mais do que o mar, mais do que o vento, é o tempo que erode as pedras. E o tempo estava a meu favor.

Peg continuou seu reconhecimento, sendo informada de que Sunny tinha ficado. Ela olhou para sua Alma irmã por um momento. Olhou também para Kyle, avaliando-o. Considerou rapidamente a situação, mas pareceu abalada demais para chegar a alguma conclusão. Ela só parecia confusa, estremecendo como um pássaro assustado em meus braços.

- Você está bem aí dentro? – perguntei, imaginando se ela estaria apenas fraca demais, com dor, confusa... ou... infeliz...

- Eu... eu não sei. É muito... esquisito. Tintim por tintim tão esquisito como trocar de espécie. Muito mais esquisito do que teria imaginado. Eu... eu não sei.

Eu podia entender isso. Embora jamais pudesse imaginar como seria para ela, eu sabia bem qual era a sensação de perder totalmente as referências e ter que restabelecê-las. Afinal, eu é que tive que deixar de amar Peg no corpo que conheci como sendo dela. E depois, tive que aprender uma nova forma de amar aquele corpo quando Mel se tornou minha amiga. Tive que descobrir como continuar amando Peg sem um corpo em que pensar. Sem poder sequer imaginar um sorriso ou como seria estar nos braços dela. Depois chegou Sol, que eu amei também, de certa forma, apenas pela perspectiva de que naquele rosto se estamparia o novo sorriso de Peg.

É. Eu podia entender como tudo isso podia ser avassalador para ela.

- Você não se importa _demais_ de ficar aqui, não é, Peg? Não acha que talvez você possa aguentar? – murmurei esperançoso.

Todos se aproximaram mais um pouco. Aqueles que não podiam tocá-la, simplesmente sorriam para ela, esperando e incentivando-a a dar a resposta que nós precisávamos. Eu mais do que ninguém.

Eu afastei um pouco seus cabelos e segurei seu rosto pequeno em minhas mãos. Como o anjo prateado que ela era em seu corpo original, o rosto desse outro anjo que a abrigava também cabia em minha mão com facilidade. Ela não fixava meu olhar. Seus olhos caiam e seu rosto se enrubescia cada vez que eu insistia. Algo novo com que me acostumar.

- Acho que posso fazê-lo – disse ela, numa voz pouco mais que audível. – Se isso deixa você feliz.

E aqui estava ela! Isso era algo só dela. Em qualquer corpo, Peg tinha que ser Peg.

- Não é o bastante, na verdade. Isso tem que deixar _você_ feliz, também.

- Eu... acho que... sim. Acho que isso pode me deixar muito, muito feliz – respondeu ela, pela primeira vez desde que acordou, sem reticências na voz.

Mais uma vez eu puxei o rosto dela para mim, induzindo seus olhos a olharem para os meus. Mais uma vez ela enrubesceu e tentou desviar o olhar. Não me importei. Estava até começando a gostar desse jogo.

- Isso quer dizer que vai ficar – disse eu, antes de beijá-la.

Foi diferente dessa vez. Os lábios pequenos e incertos dela eram só meus agora. Ninguém mais os beijaria. Não houve protestos, não houve medo. Houve apenas certeza.

- Eu vou – ela disse, a voz firme mais uma vez.

E foi então que tive a confirmação definitiva de que havia ordem no universo. Se todos os eventos da minha vida tinham me trazido para aquelas cavernas... Se o mundo que nós conhecíamos, tinha sido perdido para sempre para que eu pudesse conhecer Peregrina... Se tudo tinha culminado nesse beijo... Então eu jamais me lamentaria de nada.


	13. Chapter 13 Exaustos

Num final perfeito, ao fim daquela noite, eu tomaria Peg nos braços, sairíamos apaixonados sob a luz do luar e seríamos felizes para sempre.

Mas aquele não era o final e o mundo não era um lugar perfeito. Então, ao invés de Peg, eu me vi quase carregando Jamie para o quarto. O pirralho tinha se empenhado tanto nos cuidados com Peg que estava agora literalmente caindo de sono.

Depois que Peg acordou, no começo da noite, Jamie e eu tínhamos ficado quase o tempo todo ao lado dela. Nós ajudamos em tudo o que pudemos e esperamos pacientemente do lado de fora enquanto Mel e Sunny ajudaram Peg a tomar um banho e vestir-se com roupas limpas.

Ficamos todos acordados até o meio da madrugada, quando Peg finalmente sucumbiu ao cansaço e dormiu também.

- Você vai ficar aqui, Ian? – perguntou ela, pouco antes de fechar os olhos.

- Você quer que eu fique aqui com você?

- Na verdade, não. Aposto que você precisa descansar.

- Eu posso descansar aqui, como tenho feito quase todas as noites.

- Não, não quero que vocês se cansem demais. Sei que é muito tarde e vocês todos devem estar com sono. Vou ficar bem aqui com Doc.

Nunca vou estar cansado demais para estar ao seu lado, eu quis dizer, mas Peg já tinha afundado no sono quase que imediatamente depois de terminar a frase. Mel deu um beijo na testa de Peg e segurou a mão de Jared começando a escoltá-lo para fora. Com a outra mão, ela segurou brevemente a minha e me olhou com seus olhos cansados, sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta e dei uma batidinha no ombro de Jared, todos nós felizes, cansados e aliviados.

- Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? – perguntou Jared.

- Não. Está tudo bem – respondi.

- Qualquer coisa eu estou aqui. Nós vamos ficar, não é, Ian? – perguntou Jamie em meio a um bocejo.

- Nada disso, Jamie. Você já está com muito sono e vai dormir em 30 segundos, se eu te conheço bem. Cansados como estamos, nenhum de nós vai se útil aqui. Foi um dia agitado.

- Táá booom, Meeel! – disse Jamie arrastando as palavras mais por sono do que por teimosia.

- Pode deixar, Mel. Eu faço ele ir para o quarto.

- Ok. Obrigada, Ian. Nos vemos amanhã.

Mel e Jared saíram. Sunny já tinha ido embora pouco antes, porque Kyle tinha vindo buscá-la para levá-la ao quarto de Lily e Heidi, onde ela estava dormindo. Os dois mal ficavam separados agora, mas Kyle ainda estava trabalhando num novo quarto para eles, já que o nosso estava sendo ocupado por mim e por Jamie também.

Kyle não falava a respeito, o jeito dele de lidar com as emoções sempre tinha sido fingir que elas não existiam, mas eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Sunny dizia a ele que estava procurando por Jodi, mas todo mundo sabia que Jodi não existia mais. Ele também sabia. Kyle era muitas coisas, mas não era burro. No entanto, ninguém melhor que ele sabia convencer a si mesmo de que era.

Se Jodi voltasse um dia, ele estaria em sérios apuros, porque eu já podia ver aquele olhar de apaixonado na cara dele, quando ele achava que ninguém estava olhando. Ele olhava constantemente para Sunny, quando ela estava distraída e, mesmo tentando se fazer de durão, ele se derretia todo quando ela estava por perto. Todo mundo esperava que ele superasse logo o luto e admitisse que poderia ser feliz de novo. Mas eu sabia que não era fácil. Tentar dizer isso a ele seria inútil. Ele teria que descobrir por si mesmo.

- Vocês dois podem ir dormir. Agora que Peg acordou, ela vai ficar bem. Eu estarei aqui caso ela precise – disse Doc.

- Não, não. Eu só vou levar o Jamie até o quarto e já volto para ficar com vocês.

- Quê? Eu não preciso de babá, Ian. Pode deixar que eu vou sozinho – protestou Jamie enquanto se virava às cegas e dava de encontro com um catre fazendo o maior barulhão.

- Shh! – dissemos Doc e eu ao mesmo tempo, enquanto apontávamos para Peg que, felizmente, nem se mexeu em seu sono.

- Desculpe! É que isso não estava aí agora há pouco!

_Sim, há uns dois meses estava mesmo em outro lugar!_

- Sei, sei. Mas colabora comigo, vai pirralho! Você me ouviu prometendo à sua irmã que ia te levar para o quarto. E você sabe muito bem como ela vai ficar se descobrir que eu não fiz isso.

- Sim, Mel tem olhos e ouvidos em todos os cantos! Não dá para esconder nada dela– gracejou Jamie, dando uma risadinha que dizia "eu não estou brincando".

- Então é melhor a gente não dar motivo para levar bronca – disse eu, enquanto passava o braço em torno da cintura do garoto, conduzindo-o para que ele não derrubasse mais nada.

Doc já ia se acomodando no seu canto enquanto resmungava:

- Primeiro, Kyle, depois você. Meu hospital não é hotel, não!

- Oh, Doc! E eu que pensei que você me amasse! Assim você parte meu coração! – brinquei, para que ele parasse de rabugices.

- Claro, claro. Sou seu maior fã. Volte à hora que quiser. Eu não mando mais em nada mesmo!

Eu já tinha aprendido que estar com sono deixava Doc de mau - humor, algo estranho para um médico. Mas eu podia entender. Nenhum de nós dormia muito bem há vários dias, cuidando o tempo todo do corpo que seria de Peg.

Jamie caminhava quase que de olhos fechados, gastando toda sua energia restante para pôr um pé na frente do outro. Mel tinha tentado manter a rotina dele normal: escola, trabalho e sono. Mas o moleque não era mais criança e Mel estava longe de conseguir controlá-lo como gostaria. Ele estava tão ansioso pela volta de Peg que ficava matraqueando até tarde quando eu estava no quarto. Pelo menos até Kyle acordar e mandá-lo calar a boca.

Na noite anterior, ele nem saiu do hospital, preocupado que estava quando eu disse que Sol estava perdendo muito peso. Ele dormiu um pouco pelos cantos, mas não muito bem. E isso tinha me custado um beliscão de Mel e uma tremenda cara de mau – humor que só se dissipou quando Jared a lembrou que eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma de cuidar de Jamie.

E não tinha mesmo, mas aqui estava eu impedindo-o de cair de cara no chão e ficar ali mesmo dormindo, até Mel achá-lo com os dentes quebrados no dia seguinte. Isso sem contar que agora tinha outra irmã mais velha para ficar no pé do garoto e no meu também.

Homens! É só achar uma mulher por quem a gente queira ser controlado, que já vamos logo devolvendo a carteirinha de macho e tirando uma nova de capacho! Mas tudo bem, a partir de amanhã, Peg podia mandar em mim pelo resto da vida. Eu só tinha que descansar um pouco antes...

Quando chegamos ao quarto, Kyle já estava no sétimo sono. Jamie desabou sobre o colchão que tinha trazido para cá e adormeceu na mesma posição em que caiu. Eu me deitei só por um instante no meu próprio colchão, estranhando a ausência do tanque de Peg em meus braços. Eu ia descansar só uns instantes antes de ir vê-la, lembro-me de ter pensado antes que tudo ficasse escuro demais para continuar raciocinando.

Naquela noite, sonhei com o sol. Eu boiava na água de um mar tranquilo, despreocupado com para onde as ondas pudessem me levar. Cabelos ondulantes dançavam sobre as águas, escapando dos meus dedos quando eu tentava tocá-los. Olhei para o sol no horizonte e ele preencheu minha visão. Até que nuvens se interpuseram e escureceram meu sol.

Acordei pela manhã com uma sensação estranha. Já era tarde, pelo jeito, o sol estava alto visto pela abertura da caverna. Jamie e Kyle não estavam mais no quarto. Meu corpo acordou aos poucos, mostrando-me em detalhes o quanto ele estava me castigando pelas noites mal dormidas e pela tensão em que eu tinha mantido meus músculos nos últimos tempos. Cada parte de mim doía numa intensidade diferente.

Eu me sentia como se tivesse estado numa luta. E, de certa forma, tinha mesmo. Eu tinha lutado e vencido. Por isso a sensação estranha. Era felicidade misturada com ausência. A ausência do propósito que tinha motivado cada uma das minhas ações e tomado conta dos meus pensamentos: trazer Peg de volta.

Nós tínhamos conseguido. Ela estava de volta. Estava segura e feliz ao nosso lado. Eu não precisava mais lutar. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer agora era apreciar a minha vitória. Por isso, decidi me preparar com calma para encarar o primeiro dia de minha nova vida. Fui até a sala de banhos e me pus apresentável. Depois fui até a cozinha, desviando deliberadamente de qualquer caminho em que pudesse encontrar Jeb, já que tinham acabado minhas desculpas para não trabalhar.

Pensei em levar algo para Peg e tomar o café da manhã com ela, mas deduzi que, àquela hora, alguém já teria feito isso. Por isso, comi sozinho e o mais depressa que pude, engolindo bocados rápidos que ajudavam a empurrar para baixo o bolo que a ansiedade fazia em minha garganta.

Quando estava pronto, me dirigi ao hospital. Tentei não formar nenhuma expectativa de como seria esse nosso encontro, mas foi impossível. Eu já podia sentir o calor de seu novo corpo em meus braços e o gosto novo de minha boca sobre a dela. Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto quando ouvi a risada melodiosa que preenchia o corredor enquanto eu me aproximava.

Peg estava com Jamie, sentada numa cadeira e dando pequenas mordidas em um sanduíche, quando conseguia parar de rir das palhaçadas que ele fazia. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e as bochechas coradas por causa das risadas. Ela era simplesmente a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

- Bom-dia, Bela Adormecida. Seu sono de beleza parece ter funcionado. Você está mais linda do que nunca – eu disse para ela, sorrindo.

Peg levantou os olhos para mim, surpresa. Em seguida, ela os baixou e ficou olhando para os pés, com o rosto ainda mais vermelho do que antes.

- Ah, bom-dia, Ian. Eu não te acordei porque percebi que você estava muito cansado – disse Jamie quando me viu – Obrigado por ter me levado para o quarto ontem. Nem me lembro como cheguei lá – disse ele constrangido - Sabe, Peg, estou dividindo o quarto com Ian e Kyle agora.

- Que bom, Jamie! Obrigada por cuidar dele, Ian – disse Peg timidamente, ainda sem olhar para mim.

- Você tem que agradecê-lo é por cuidar de você, Peg. Ele ficou com você o tempo todo. Ele e Mel até ficaram amigos de tanto tempo que ficaram juntos cuidando de você.

Peg fez uma cara estranha quando Jamie disse isso. Ela olhou para o outro lado e disse com uma voz sumida.

_- _Obrigada. Fico feliz em saber que você e Mel são amigos agora. Eu não achei que isso fosse acontecer tão rápido.

- É fácil quando a gente quer a mesma coisa. Nós dois queríamos você de volta.

Eu segurei a mão dela e ela olhou rapidamente para mim, sorrindo um pouquinho, mas logo desviou o olhar de novo. Pensei em beijá-la, mas ela retirou rapidamente a mão da minha quando viu alguém na porta. Seus olhos arredios se firmaram em um ponto e se iluminaram.

Melanie e Jared tinham acabado de entrar.


	14. Chapter 14 Pergunte ao Jamie

Qualquer pessoa no mundo diria que eu deveria estar feliz, mas, curiosamente eu não estava. Os dias que se seguiram ao despertar de Peg foram, no mínimo... peculiares. Para não dizer estranhos.

Eu me sentia preso num limbo entre a felicidade plena e a frustração absoluta. "Mas não é assim mesmo a vida?", os mais filosóficos poderiam questionar. Eu, como não era nada filosófico, esperava sinceramente que não. Quando minha mente já havia se preparado para viver num mundo muito mais simples, onde a mulher que eu amava tinha um corpo que não precisava dividir com ninguém, e onde eu finalmente poderia ter meu amor correspondido, eu me via dividindo Peg entre Mel e Sol.

Eu amava aquele novo corpo, o corpo de Sol. E amava Peg mais do que tudo na vida, mas o comportamento dela estava me desconcertando num momento em que eu achava que não teria mais que lidar com tais estranhezas. Claro, eu sabia que era ingenuidade da minha parte achar que Peg não estaria confusa em seu novo corpo. Mas uma parte cada vez maior de mim, queria que isso passasse logo. Tudo bem, eu estava sendo egoísta. Peg não tinha tido muito tempo para lidar com tudo isso. Por outro lado, ela já tinha passado por algo assim nove vezes antes dessa. Será que não ficava mais fácil? Será que ela não poderia tornar isso mais fácil para mim? Egoísta, eu sei! Mas eu não era nenhuma Alma.

Mel compartilhava de minha frustração e isso nos aproximava cada vez mais. Por isso, eram os olhos dela que eu procurava cada vez mais constantemente ao invés dos olhos fugidios de Peg, que nunca sustentavam meus olhares. Não, eu não amava Mel, não como eu amava Peg, pelo menos. Disso eu tinha certeza. Mas era ela que estava sempre ao meu lado. Peg fugia de mim, por mais que eu a desejasse por perto. Nós ficávamos juntos, mas ela parecia sempre desconfortável ao meu lado. E quanto mais perto Melanie estava, mais para longe Peg se afastava.

Ela parecia feliz quando Mel e eu estávamos com ela, mas procurava fugir assim que tinha oportunidade. Por outro lado, quando Jared estava por perto, eu via os olhos deles se encontrando com questionamentos estranhos. As arestas desse quadrado estavam começando a ficar definidas demais, para o meu gosto. E as atitudes de Peg só me deixavam mais confuso e frustrado.

Foi Jamie quem matou a charada quando me ouviu me queixando para Melanie:

- Olha, não briguem comigo quando eu disser isso, mas vocês são burros ou o quê?

- Como é que é, Jamie? – exaltou-se Mel.

- Está querendo ficar sem lugar para dormir, moleque? – completei, fazendo uma ameaça que não iria cumprir.

- Eu não ligo. Posso arrumar outro lugar para dormir. O que você precisa fazer é tirar Peg daquele hospital e mostrar para ela que o lugar dela é com você!

- Como se fosse fácil assim! Ela deixou muito claro que quer ficar lá com Doc para não atrapalhar ninguém e todas aquelas baboseiras de Peg que você conhece. Parece que ela não me quer mais por perto.

- E eu que achei que você conhecesse melhor do que qualquer um as "baboseiras de Peg" – disse Jamie, fazendo aspas com os dedos e engrossando a voz para me imitar.

- Você vai querer dizer que a entende melhor do que nós? Melhor do que eu que já estive no mesmo corpo que ela? – disse Mel, desafiando o irmão que, nesse instante, adotava a mesma postura que ela.

- Pois para alguém que já esteve na mente dela, você não aprendeu muito enquanto esteve lá. Deve ter ficado tempo demais dormindo!

- Jamie! Você está pensando que eu vou deixar você falar assim comigo?

- Desculpe, Mel – disse Jamie, se acalmando um pouco – Mas eu fico louco da vida de ver como vocês quatro estão tão cegos de ciúme que não sabem resolver a enrascada em que se meteram!

- Como assim? – perguntei, com vergonha de que fosse Jamie a nos chamar a atenção para o óbvio.

- Será que vocês não perceberam que Peg está tentando ficar fora do caminho de vocês? Ela acha que o Ian está apaixonado por você, Mel!

- Quê? Mas por que ela pensaria isso?

- Ai, caramba! Sério mesmo que vocês não percebem essas coisas? Quando vocês estão na frente dela, parecem tão íntimos e ficam conversando como se ela não estivesse ali. Como os idiotas dos adultos fazem quando conversam em frente a uma criança. Dica pra vocês: Peg só parece criança, mas não é! E mesmo que fosse, ela tem olhos. E ouvidos também!

- Então, já que você está dando uma de conselheiro sentimental, mais uma para a coluna "Pergunte ao Jamie"...

- Manda! – falou o moleque com o maior ar de arrogância.

- E Jared? Como ele fica nessa história? Já que você é tão perspicaz, deve ter percebido como Peg se sentia em relação a ele.

- Mas é claro que sim! Ela está se acostumando a não amá-lo mais. Boa parte do amor que ela sentia por ele era por causa da Mel, mas o coração dela ainda está só começando a entender isso. Do mesmo jeito que vocês se tornaram importantes um para o outro, Peg e Jared também se sentem assim um em relação ao outro.

- Faz sentido, Ian. Nós já conversamos sobre isso – lembrou Mel, fascinada pela recém descoberta "sabedoria" de Jamie – Eu sei que Jared deve sentir muitos ciúmes de nós também. Assim como sentimos dele com Peg.

- Bom, Jared também está com ciúmes, mas ele é seguro de si. Ele sabe que você não está apaixonada pelo Ian. Ele não tem muita certeza do que Ian sente por você, mas sabe que ele ama Peg. O que acontece é que Jared sente culpa por não ter cuidado de você e da Peg quando vocês chegaram aqui. Então ele se sente forçado a aceitar essa amizade de vocês.

- É, parece bem algo que o Jared pensaria.

- Não é? Ele faz isso por você, Mel. Porque ele acha que a amizade com Ian te ajuda a se adaptar a esse lugar e a lidar com o fato de que você e Peg estão separadas agora.

- Como é que você percebe essas coisas todas? – perguntou Mel, surpresa e orgulhosa.

- Olhos e ouvidos, maninha. Eu conheço você e Jared melhor do que tudo. Vocês são minha família. E Peg também. Além disso, Ian é meu amigo e é transparente como água limpa. Para todo mundo, menos para Peg. Mas vamos dar um descontinho para ela, né? Ela ainda não entende muito dessas coisas de amores humanos.

- E você entende muito, pelo jeito, guru Jamie? – perguntei brincando para disfarçar minha surpresa com a perspicácia do garoto e a vergonha que eu estava sentindo de nossa ignorância.

- É como eu disse, Ian, olhos e ouvidos. Quando vocês acham que eu não estou entendendo nada, estou sacando tudo melhor que vocês!

- Minha nossa! E quando foi que você cresceu tanto e se tornou esse homenzinho tão sagaz? – perguntou Mel enquanto abraçava o irmão e beijava o rosto dele.

- Ah, credo, Mel! Para com isso! Eca! – Jamie respondeu se soltando – "Pergunte ao Jamie" está encerrado por hoje. Pode deixar que logo, logo tiro vocês dessa encrenca! – disse ele enquanto voava pelo corredor deixando-nos boquiabertos e sem ação.


	15. Chapter 15 Chuva

Depois de sermos banhados pela sabedoria do guru Jamie, outra coisa ameaçava nos banhar. A época das monções estava chegando e o ar estava começando a ter o peso e o cheiro da chuva.

Era um cheiro que eu sentia nos cabelos lindos de Peg, despertando ainda mais meus sentidos para os detalhes do corpo dela. Depois do que Jamie nos disse, Mel e eu nos esforçamos para não aparecer mais tantas vezes juntos diante dela, e também para soarmos mais amistosos e menos cúmplices.

Era inacreditável que Peg ainda pudesse duvidar do meu amor, mas esse sempre foi um ponto delicado para ela que, por razões misteriosas para mim, se recusava a acreditar que nós a amávamos pelo que ela era. E mesmo que a questão fosse a aparência. A dela era tão ou mais atraente para mim agora quanto era na época em que ela estava no corpo da Mel. Mas se alguém soubesse de um jeito de fazê-la entender isso, eu estava pagando para me ensinarem.

O fato é que, quando Peg percebeu que eu não estava apaixonado por Mel e nem estava ficando ao lado dela para ser gentil, ela permitiu que eu me aproximasse mais e com mais frequência. Eu tentava ficar ao lado dela o máximo que podia agora. Nem sempre era fácil, porque não podíamos mais dar a ela os trabalhos mais pesados. Então muitas vezes eu tinha que passar um tempo longe enquanto estava plantando, arando, colhendo ou limpando os espelhos, todas coisas que ela não podia mais fazer.

Ela agora era delegada às tarefas mais leves como cozinhar, lavar ou fazer pequenos reparos nas roupas. Isso a deixava tremendamente irritada, porque Peg estava acostumada a trabalhar como uma máquina, como se devesse algo para nós e estivesse pagando com seus esforços incessantes. Estava claro para todo mundo, menos para ela, que isso não seria mais assim.

Porém, especialmente quando via Melanie trabalhando, Peg se esforçava para ajudar, pedia que dessem alguma tarefa para ela ou simplesmente começava a trabalhar quando ninguém estava olhando. No instante seguinte, gotas de suor começavam a brotar de sua testa e seus músculos frágeis começavam a ceder. Eu enfiava os dedos pelos seus cabelos, tocando a sua nuca, e percebia que ela estava banhada em suor.

Nessas ocasiões tudo o que eu queria era tomá-la nos braços e ensinar a ela como um O'Shea relaxa uma mulher, mas eu sabia que era cedo demais para isso. Eu ainda achava que ela estava confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos por mim e por Jared, então tinha resolvido que daria a ela um tempo pra se resolver. Dessa vez, eu esperaria que ela viesse até mim, para variar.

Então, como eu estava sendo só o "amiguinho", eu apenas ficava por perto esperando que ela entendesse e aceitasse as limitações do corpo de Sol e parasse de se esforçar tanto. Coisa que, como se pode imaginar, não acontecia. Eu me limitava a tentar lhe dar funções leves, só pra ela ficar por perto ou, quando ela acabava pegando algo mais pesado, tomar o trabalho das mãos dela antes que ela ficasse ofegante demais até para reclamar.

Mesmo com meu compromisso de dar espaço a ela para rever seus sentimentos, era difícil me manter distante e eu estava sempre orbitando em torno dela, como se ela fosse uma estrela, o sol pelo qual há tanto eu esperava. Eu segurava sua mão, acariciava seus cabelos, mas não me permitia exceder essas carícias amigáveis. Era absolutamente torturante.

Ironicamente, foi a chuva que finalmente trouxe o sol para mim, com suas gotas pesadas que caíram sobre nossas cabeças desprevenidas no fim de uma tarde de trabalho. Eu já tinha aprendido o suficiente para saber que os momentos que definem as nossas vidas nunca chegam com hora marcada, mas sim naquela hora besta em que você só está distraído, pensando na vida e na melhor maneira de empilhar melões cantalupo numa caixa.

A chuva desceu primeiro dando pequenos cutucões com suas gotas pesadas e esparsas, mas em segundos os céus estavam se abrindo sobre nós antes mesmo que pudéssemos terminar o jantar. Todos correram para seus quartos, tentando salvar o que pudessem de ficar encharcado, então eu corri para o hospital para pegar os poucos pertences de Peg.

Lá estava ela, sua figura pequena e frágil se esforçando desajeitadamente para empilhar suas roupas sobre o catre que lhe servia de cama e arrastá-lo pelo corredor. Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer para não rir diante da cena e ela fez aquela coisa que agora fazia quando estava irritada. Ela apertava os olhos e inspirava forte enchendo o peito de ar como se isso a fizesse ficar mais forte.

Mais forte ela não ficava, mas certamente ficava mais linda com os cabelos colados no rosto por causa da chuva e a as roupas molhadas, grudando em seu corpo em lugares estrategicamente planejados pelo demônio da tentação. Reuni todas as minhas forças para desviar os olhos, dei as roupas para ela carregar e levantei o catre sobre minha cabeça, andando menos rápido do que poderia para que ela pudesse me acompanhar e dando a mim mesmo tempo de me recompor.

Kyle estava carregando as coisas de Sunny e posicionando-as ao lado das suas, depois de ter, junto com Jamie, salvado nossos colchões. Quando as coisas voltassem ao normal, ele não voltaria para nosso quarto. Ele estava trabalhando em outro quarto para os dois, enquanto Sunny construía seu lugar no coração dele. Eu ficava feliz em saber.

Deixamos tudo ali de qualquer jeito e fomos ajudar os outros. Quando todos já tinham se ajeitado e vestido roupas secas, começamos a nos preparar para dormir. Não era muito tarde, mas tinha sido um longo dia de trabalho e não tínhamos mesmo muito mais o que fazer àquela hora.

Eu estava tentando arrumar um bom lugar para colocar o catre de Peg, quando Jamie a chamou:

- Aqui, Peg. Há espaço para nós três agora – disse ele apontando para onde tinha colocado meu colchão e o dele – Você não quer mesmo esse catre, quer Peg? Aposto que todos caberíamos muito bem nos colchões se os colocássemos juntos. Você não ocupa muito espaço – sorriu ele empurrando com o pé um colchão para mais perto do outro.

_Ih, lá vai o serzinho trambiqueiro tentar dar nó em fumaça!_

Jamie nem esperou que ela respondesse e já foi tirando o catre de minha mão e deixando-o no canto ao seu lado. Depois deitou-se na ponta do colchão, de costas para nós, sem dar a Peg a alternativa de protestar e formando uma barreira entre ela e o catre. Sem se virar, ele lançou, deitado mesmo, a última peça de sua armadilha:

- Ah, ei, Ian. Eu falei com Brandt e Aaron; acho que vou me mudar, vou morar com eles. Bem, estou acabado. Boa-noite, pessoal.

_Pergunte ao Jamie: Como ser o carinha mais cheio de artimanhas e ainda parecer inocente? _

Peg permaneceu imóvel, olhando incrédula para Jamie e depois para mim. Eu também não me movi. Estava andando em terreno perigoso ali e não queria dar um passo em falso e despencar do alto de minhas esperanças. Entretanto, o empurrão de Jamie deixava claro que, se eu não me jogasse, logo ele faria isso por mim.

Até que ele tinha uma certa classe para um garoto da idade dele, mas já era o suficiente que eu tivesse que ouvir umas verdades sobre a vida da boca de alguém tão jovem. Deixar que ele fizesse todo o resto por mim também, seria demais.

Se eu fosse confiar no que ele disse no outro dia, podia estar certo de que Peg estava no caminho de esquecer Jared e me dar a chance de que eu precisava. Cheguei à conclusão de que, se eu fosse esperar a iniciativa partir de Peg, como pretendia antes, ficaríamos velhos aqui.

- Apagar as luzes. Todo mundo de boca fechada para eu poder fechar os olhos. - – gritou Jeb do outro lado do salão, provocando uma onda de risinhos seguida por um quase silêncio.

Conversas baixas pipocavam aqui e ali e eu sabia que Jamie estava de ouvidos abertos, mas privacidade seria algo que não teríamos tão cedo, então, mais uma vez, era hora de me jogar e torcer para não cair de cabeça. Nunca antes isso tinha sido problema para mim, mas quando se tratava de Peg, tudo mudava de figura. Vê-la ali, de pé, me encarando com seus grandes olhos assustados, fez com que meu coração se enchesse do maior medo que eu já tinha sentido.

Ian O'Shea, brutamontes de carteirinha, ousado e garanhão, tremendo diante de uma alienígena no corpo de uma mocinha de cabelos loiros arruivados. Se bem, que dizendo assim parecia meio assustador mesmo!

Talvez dito diferente fizesse mais sentido: Ian O'Shea, que sempre se fingiu de brutamontes, que sempre soube o que fazer diante da mulheres, mas nunca tinha se apaixonado antes, diante da mulher que amava, temendo pela primeira vez levar um "não". E agora? Parecia assustador ou ridículo?

Eu não tinha certeza quanto ao "ridículo", mas "assustador" certamente definia aquele momento. Mesmo antes dessa aparência frágil, Peg sempre teve essa sensibilidade delicada que me fazia querer abraçá-la e protegê-la do mundo, mas mesmo nos momentos mais temíveis ou dolorosos, eu nunca tinha visto em seus olhos o pânico que eu via agora. Vê-la assim me transformava de novo no adolescente inseguro que eu tinha sido há muito tempo, quando Kyle se encarregava de arranjar as coisas para mim.

No entanto, eu não era mais um adolescente, deixar Kyle fazer qualquer coisa para mim estava fora de cogitação e eu estava passando vergonha diante de mim mesmo. Parei de me importar com besteiras e lembrei-me de nossa última noite juntos no corpo de Mel, quando Peg me beijou e disse que me amava. Peregrina era incapaz de mentiras e aquele sentimento tinha que estar lá em algum lugar. Eu faria o que fosse preciso para encontrá-lo. Começando agora.

Segurei sua mão fria, determinado a tirar-lhe o pânico aos poucos. Ajoelhei-me sobre o colchão puxando-a para baixo. Peg se deitou na junção entre as duas camas procurando, como sempre, ocupar o mínimo de lugar, isso não tinha mudado. Eu continuei segurando a mão dela e me deitei ao seu lado, virado para ela que encarava o teto sem vê-lo:

- Está tudo bem? – sussurrei

- Está, sim, obrigada. – ela respondeu.

Isso era boa notícia, nossa proximidade não a estava assustando tanto. Porém, podia ser só mais uma daquelas coisas que Peg dizia para eu me sentir bem. Jamie pareceu perder a paciência com minha lentidão e, com uma deliberação que só Peg não foi capaz de perceber, sacudiu-se todo, batendo nela.

- Opa, desculpe aí, Peg – disse ele com a cara de pau que estava se tornando sua marca registrada.

Peg afastou-se dele e, sem perceber, chegou mais perto de mim. Ela arquejou quando seu corpo percebeu nossa proximidade, mas não estava assustada. Ela se afastou, tímida, mas sua respiração acelerada era uma resposta ao meu corpo e eu podia sentir sua mão cada vez mais suada anunciando seu nervosismo.

_Calma, aí, garoto! Para que a pressa? Observe e aprenda com quem sabe o que faz!_ Pensei, evocando o Ian de antes. Entretanto, eu sabia que não poderia deixar de agradecer ao Jamie mais tarde.

Como se fosse mágica, qualquer temor desapareceu enquanto eu ouvia o som compassado da respiração nervosa de minha menina. Um ser milenar, delicado, inseguro e inocente como uma garotinha. Mas em mim não havia mais medo. Meu corpo sabia o que fazer e agiu à revelia de qualquer racionalidade, meu braço envolvendo o corpo dela e puxando-a para mim.

Minha frágil Peregrina relaxou sob meu abraço, a tensão e o nervosismo parecendo abandonar seu delicado corpo e dar lugar ao calor que nos envolvia como uma onda. Ela se virou para mim, nossos corpos muito próximos se reconhecendo e se moldando num nível além do entendimento.

- Está tudo bem? – foi a vez dela perguntar, como se para verificar que eu estava sentindo o mesmo que ela.

- Mais do que bem – sussurrei enquanto beijava sua testa.

_Eu nunca mais vou te soltar! _

Ficamos imersos um no outro. Se fosse possível desligar minha mente e fazer tudo em volta desaparecer, certamente seria algo semelhante ao que eu sentia por estar simplesmente abraçado com ela. Aquilo era certo e definitivo. Em algum lugar, de alguma maneira, num outro tempo, alguém nos esculpiu daquela forma, juntos e avassaladores como o encontro das águas.

- Peg, você acha?...

- Sim?

- Bem, parece que eu tenho um quarto só para mim agora. Isso não está certo.

- Não. Não há espaço bastante para você poder ficar sozinho.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho. Porém...

- Porém o quê?

- Você já teve tempo suficiente para acertar as coisas? Eu não quero apressar você. Eu sei que é confuso... com Jared...

Agora, eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até eu conseguir afastá-lo totalmente da mente dela, mas a parte crucial nisso era que ela estivesse pronta.

Peg soltou uma risadinha. Um gesto novo que me deixou confuso:

- O que foi?

- Eu estava dando tempo a _você_ para acertar as coisas. Eu não queria apressar _você_, porque sei que a situação é confusa. Com Melanie.

_Então o pirralho estava mesmo certo!_

- Você pensou?... Mas Melanie não é você. Eu nunca fiquei confuso. – pelo menos não em relação ao quanto eu a amava.

- E Jared não é você.

Sim. E eu não tinha certeza de como isso a fazia sentir.

- Mas ele ainda é o Jared. E você o ama. – declarei, o presente do verbo me matando por dentro.

- O Jared é o meu passado, outra vida. Você é o meu presente.

Eu podia ouvir um sorriso em sua voz. E também certeza. Então, finalmente, eu acreditei. O passado não importava. O presente era quase o suficiente para mim:

- E o seu futuro, se você quiser.

- Sim, por favor – ela disse com sua vozinha doce.

Três simples palavras, selando a promessa do tempo. Eu a beijei, nossos lábios redescobrindo os caminhos do vulcão submarino que nos fundia numa coisa só. Eu podia fechar meus olhos e deixar minha mente vagar para qualquer lugar, porque eu sempre teria para onde voltar. Uma onda de conhecimento me envolveu, a estranha e plena consciência de que aquele corpo, aquela pequena mulher, tão jovem, mas anterior ao tempo, me pertencia para o resto da vida. Eu estaria ancorado nela, respirando somente o ar que ela respirasse, enxergando-a mesmo quando fechasse os olhos, para o resto da minha vida. E pelo que quer que viesse depois também.


	16. Chapter 16 Iluminado

Estávamos todos sentados na praça principal, aproveitando o intervalo entre as chuvas e descansando dos trabalhos maçantes e repetitivos que nos sobravam em dias assim. Peg estava ao meu lado, admirando Mel de longe.

Melanie estava feliz, seu sorriso radiante não saia do rosto mesmo enquanto ela conversava. Ela estava deitada no colo de Jared, o cabelo castanho espalhado em leque sobre os joelhos dele. Ele acariciava seu rosto de vez em quando, o olhar inteiramente perdido no dela. Por que Peregrina e eu não estávamos assim era para mim um desagradável mistério:

- O que foi? – perguntei, correndo minha mão de leve por suas costas.

- Eu estava olhando a Mel. Ela é bonita, não acha? É diferente assim, quando eu a vejo do lado de fora. Não é só porque eu a amo, não é? Você também acha que ela é bonita.

_Uh-oh! Campo minado!_

- S-sim? – respondi. Uma interrogação no final deixando claro que eu não sabia o que ela queria que eu dissesse. Por via das dúvidas, melhor não mentir.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – disse ela, rindo do meu pequeno impasse – Eu não me importo que você pense assim. Mel me explicou que vocês são só amigos.

_Mel te explicou? E eu arrastando caminhões por você não prova nada, não é mesmo?_

- Então o que é que você tem? Está com saudades de dividir o corpo com ela?

- Não! – disse Peg, quase gritando - É bom demais ter um corpo só para mim. Ainda mais quando eu a vejo assim. Tão feliz! – sua vozinha parecendo cantar essa parte – É só que... esse corpo... Eu não sei, Ian. Não sei como me sentir em relação a ele. – disse Peg com um suspiro.

- O que é que você está dizendo, Peregrina? Esse corpo é lindo. Você é deslumbrante. Sei que você não sabe bem como avaliar a beleza humana, mas será que não percebe? Você é solar.

- Solar?

- Quando esse corpo chegou aqui, eu não sabia como me sentir sobre ele. Mas então, eu comecei a imaginar você dentro dele. A doçura do seu olhar, o jeito como você fala, os seus movimentos... Esse corpo ganhou vida para mim. Durante os seis terríveis dias em que tentamos acordar essa hospedeira cujo nome não sabemos, eu me apaixonei por ela. Porque ela seria você. Eu a chamei de Sol. Pequeno Sol. Porque ela me iluminou. Porque você, Peregrina, dentro ou fora dele, faz as trevas se tornarem luz.

Peg segurou a mão com que eu acariciava seu rosto e a beijou. O gesto espontâneo e carinhoso encheu meu coração com sua beleza. Sua beleza real. A luz prateada do meu pequeno anjo.

- Por que é que você não dá uma chance a esse corpo tão lindo? – eu disse, beijando seu pescoço – Por que é que você se sente tão insegura e fica se castigando com esses trabalhos tão pesados pra você?

O beijo fez o rosto de Peg corar e ela abaixou os olhos, voltando-os para seu colo de marfim. Meus dedos invadiram o pequeno espaço entre seu peito e o queixo, levantando-o. Eu dei outro beijo no lugar em que seu queixo estivera grudado e ela corou ainda mais, soltando uma risadinha.

- Você está vendo? Isso é outra coisa sobre esse corpo. Tudo me deixa com vergonha! Não sei como vocês suportam essa história de ser adolescente. É horrível! Além do mais, ele é frágil demais, Ian. Não consigo trabalhar com ele!

- Ah, Peg! Isso faz parte de ser humano. Essas sensações conflitantes, essas coisas estranhas que você está sentindo, tudo isso vai passar – fingi que segurava uma bengala e fiz uma voz de velho ranzinza - Só parece que é definitivo porque tudo é assim na _sua_ idade.

Peg riu, os cantos de seus olhos formando pequenas ruguinhas quando o riso os fez se estreitarem. Era bom ver isso.

- Além disso, meu amor, não é tão ruim assim se essa timidez for um traço definitivo que Pet te deixou. Você consegue ficar ainda mais linda quando está corando de vergonha.

- Ian, por favor, não brinque!

- Não estou brincando! Estou falando sério. – segurei seu rosto e endureci a voz olhando em seus olhos - E quanto a essa coisa de trabalhar, há muitos trabalhos por aqui que você pode fazer, precisa parar de pensar que só o trabalho pesado tem valor. Você é a razão para que isso aqui seja um lar para todos nós. Até para aqueles que não reconhecem isso. Só por esse motivo, você não precisaria fazer mais nada. Mas se você quer trabalhar, eu encontro coisas para você fazer. Coisas que não vão te machucar nem te fazer se sentir mal.

- Mas eu quero ajudar. Nas coisas que realmente são importantes! Não quero me sentir uma inútil!

- A única coisa realmente importante é você estar aqui. É Melanie estar viva e feliz ao lado de Jared e Jamie. É o fato de seu sacrifício ter valido a pena para eles e você ainda estar aqui para assistir essa felicidade. A única coisa que importa é você estar aqui _comigo. _

- Eu sei – disse Peg me abraçando – Me desculpe. É que eu não gosto de me sentir assim.

A teimosia dela conseguia me tirar do sério. Mesmo com aquela carinha de anjo me fitando:

- Existem coisas piores para se sentir. Segurar alguém que você ama dentro de uma lata, sem saber como seria olhar em seus olhos novamente, já que você nem tinha certeza se ela voltaria a ter olhos... Essa, por exemplo, é o tipo de coisa que faz você parar de se importar com bobagens.

- Eu sei que mereço isso – disse Peg me largando e escondendo o rosto nas mãos – Eu não me arrependo de nada quando olho para Melanie. Mas dói demais ter feito você sofrer.

_Isso mesmo, otário, você conseguiu fazer essa discussão ser sobre você!_

- Me desculpe, Peg – eu disse, abraçando-a enquanto suas mãos ainda tampavam seu rosto – Não quis me descontrolar com você. E só que me mata quando você diz que se sente inútil. Para mim, você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

- Não sou uma pessoa, Ian. Não de verdade – ela disse com voz abafada, partindo meu coração.

- É sim. Como não? Realmente importa onde você nasceu? O que importa é onde você escolheu ficar.

Suas mãos escorregaram lentamente revelando seus olhos vermelhos. Eu queria me chutar por tê-la feito chorar, mas o que eu tinha que fazer era lutar junto com ela contra os descontroles adolescentes do corpo de Pet. Eles eram uma novidade para Peg, muito mais do que para mim. E eu precisava lembrá-la de quem ela realmente era. Eu a coloquei de frente para mim, seu queixo seguro em minha mão para que seus olhos não fugissem dos meus.

- Preste bem atenção no que eu vou te dizer, Peregrina. Você é uma Alma e tem todas as qualidades de uma. Você é, provavelmente, a mais corajosa e abnegada dentre os de sua espécie. Você é também parte dessa comunidade de humanos. Você nos escolheu. Somos sua família. Esse é seu lar. Muitos de nós aqui morreríamos para te defender, porque nós te amamos. Você é o centro desse lugar, não precisa provar nada a ninguém. Não precisa estafar seu corpo trabalhando. Não precisa se encolher diante de ninguém. Nenhum humano jamais vai ameaçar novamente a minha mulher. E você é minha mulher, não importa que seja humana ou não. O que eu sinto por você é muito maior do que isso.

As lágrimas despencavam agora, escorrendo por seu rosto e caindo no pouco que seu decote revelava de seus seios. Meus olhos desceram automaticamente para lá, meus lábios querendo beber o seu choro.

_Pense em Maggie Stryder! Pense em Maggie Stryder!_

Ela me beijou e nem todos os pensamentos de "controle" do mundo poderiam fazer com que meu corpo não reagisse à proximidade dela, ao aroma e ao calor de seu corpo que me envolviam. Acho que foi a primeira vez que Peg me beijou. A primeira vez que a iniciativa partiu dela. Isso fazia meu corpo queimar mais ainda. Felizmente, antes que eu perdesse o controle ou fosse obrigado a imaginar Jeb de cuecas, ela se afastou.

- É inacreditável, Ian. É um estranho universo, como você me disse uma vez. Tudo o que eu vivi... Oito vidas antes desse planeta. E eu nunca encontrei meu lugar. Nunca tive razões para ficar. Nunca nada mais do que os motivos práticos para sobreviver. Apenas o instinto, como vocês chamam aqui. O instinto de sobrevivência, eu acho. Nunca nada além disso.

- Você não estava preparada ainda.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu ainda não tinha nascido.

- Mas é claro que não, Ian. O que é que você está querendo dizer?

- Você sabe o que é Deus, Peregrina?

- Sim, é um mito dos humanos.

- Para alguns de nós é mais do que um mito. Para mim, é uma explicação. Quase todos os humanos acreditavam de alguma maneira em Deus, em _algum_ Deus, pelo menos. Quando o mundo que conhecíamos desapareceu, ficou mais difícil acreditar, mas agora eu sei. Eu sei que se alguma força nos criou, seja lá qual for o nome dessa força, criou também vocês. Só que criou você antes, minha Alma. E você teve que ficar esperando. Por isso você nunca achou seu lugar, porque ele ainda estava sendo preparado para você. Porque há milhares de anos atrás, você nasceu para mim, Peregrina.

Por alguns segundos, ela me olhou confusa, analisando minhas palavras, talvez me achando louco. Eu mesmo me achava louco às vezes. Não era normal sentir essas coisas, pensar dessa maneira. Não era _meu_ normal. Mas a vinda de Peg para cá me mudou. E, francamente, eu não ligava mais para o que fosse normal. Acima de tudo, de qualquer outra coisa em que acreditei na vida, eu acreditava _nela._

De súbito, o entendimento clareou seus olhos e acho que ela também acreditou. Eu podia ver que ela também estava mudando. Seu corpo todo parecendo mergulhar na ideia.

- Então eu acho que valeu a pena esperar – ela disse.

E nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez. Nossos corpos e nossas mentes conscientes da materialização de nossa história, da realização de um destino engendrado muito antes de nós.

Uma nova chuva começou a nascer no céu, as pesadas gotas voltaram ao seu trabalho de lavar o peso do ar. As nuvens fizeram escurecer lá fora, mas aqui dentro, a luz do sol finalmente me iluminava.


	17. Chapter 17 Depois da Chuva

_Nesse capítulo, o POV de Ian se cruza com o de Peg na minha fic "Depois da Chuva" _

Três dias depois que as chuvas pararam, Kyle terminou o quarto que construiu para Sunny e os dois se mudaram para lá. Sunny parecia flutuar no ar e Kyle, embora tentasse dar um ar de obrigação para a mudança, também estava feliz. Muita gente já tinha voltado para seus quartos também.

Uma ideia se pendurou em minha cabeça balançando-se para lá e para cá, ora me deixando feliz, ora me atormentando. Já estava na hora de nos mudarmos também, mas eu não sabia o que isso significava para Peg, especialmente nesse novo corpo tão jovem. Claro, eu sabia que quem estava dentro dele não era jovem, mas claramente essa juventude a afetava. Tudo isso a tinha mudado. E eu não queria ter que forçar uma menina a estar comigo de uma maneira que ela não estivesse preparada para estar. O quanto minha Alma Peregrina era mesmo uma menina? O quanto dela já era uma mulher?

A ideia se balançava tanto que já estava perfurando os cantos do meu cérebro. Foi quando me lembrei que existia alguém com quem eu podia falar sobre Peg e que a entendia melhor do que ninguém.

Era difícil alcançá-la sem Jared, agora. A cada dia que passava, eles estavam mais próximos, mas esse era um assunto do qual Jared não poderia participar:

- Aaah, Jared?

- Sim?

- É sua vez de tirar a enxada de Peregrina.

- O quê?

- Você sabe, ela continua teimando em trabalhar escondido. Mel já foi e eu também. Se formos novamente, ela vai ficar brava. Você pode fazer isso dessa vez?

- Deixe-a trabalhar, Ian. Se é o que ela quer. Ela vai acabar se cansando de qualquer maneira.

- Sim, eu sei, Jared. É o que eu tenho feito com as outras coisas. Mas não quando ela usa ferramentas. Por favor?

- Tá, mas você vai ter que fazer minha parte do serviço enquanto eu estiver fazendo o dela.

- Sem problemas.

Mel acompanhava tudo isso com uma expressão curiosa. Ela já me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu tinha algo em mente para afastar Jared e estarmos longe de Peg.

- Que história é essa, hein? O que é que você está aprontando? – ela perguntou.

- As chuvas acabaram, Mel.

- Sim. E daí?

- Jamie está com Aaron e Brandt. Kyle se mudou ontem para o quarto dele com Sunny. E as chuvas _acabaram_, Mel.

Melanie me olhou confusa, uma interrogação em seu rosto encerrando o sentido da expressão que dizia "Você está louco?". Até que finalmente...

- Oh! - ela exclamou. Segundos depois, outro "Oh!" mais forte quando seus olhos se arregalavam com o entendimento das implicações.

- O que eu faço? – perguntei, desnorteado.

- Como assim "o que eu faço"? Vou ter que te explicar?

- Claro que não né? Mas talvez tenha que explicar a Peg. Eu não sei o quanto ela sabe, quer dizer... Sei lá. Não sei como ela se sente quanto a isso.

- Você já tentou conversar com ela?

- Ah, já! É um assunto que surge naturalmente numa conversa durante o café!

- Claro! Desculpe. Pergunta besta...

- E então? – perguntei – Será que você pode conversar com ela?

- Ai...

- Mel, por favor!

- Tudo bem. Mas você vai ficar me devendo uma.

- Põe na conta! – eu disse dando um beijinho de leve no rosto dela enquanto assumia o trabalho de Jared.

Peg veio em nossa direção batendo o pé, um biquinho de irritação em seus lábios.

- Já sei - eu disse - Jared não te deixou trabalhar, não é? Viu como não sou só eu que me preocupo?

- Como se eu não soubesse que tem dedo seu nessa história! – disse ela, toda nervosinha. Era bonitinho.

Mel deu uma risadinha baixa e eu sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que começasse a rir também:

- Venha, vou organizar umas mudas para você plantar, tudo bem?

- Pode ser. – disse ela se conformando, a irritação cedendo sem que ela se desse conta. Corpo adolescente ou não, essa era Peregrina.

- Peg, não está mais chovendo – disse a ela enquanto arrumávamos as mudas, meu pedido quase explícito nas entrelinhas da declaração óbvia.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ficando mais uma vez corada. Seus olhos, entretanto, não fugiram dessa vez. Fui eu que parei de olhar para ela, aparentemente voltando minha atenção para o que eu estava fazendo, porque eu queria que ela soubesse que não tinha obrigação nenhuma de aceitar nada.

- Podemos voltar para nosso quarto?

Com o canto dos olhos, eu a vi me imitar, fingindo que estava ocupada demais para me dar atenção irrestrita. Mas sua voz aliviada e cheia de promessas me disse bem mais do que as três palavras com que ela respondeu:

- Sim, por favor.

As mesmas três palavras que ela disse quando prometemos um ao outro nosso futuro.


	18. Chapter 18 Lar

Naquela mesma noite, o futuro chegou. Peg esteve distraída e envergonhada durante todo o dia, mas eu estava até apreciando aquele jogo. Algo de animal e primitivo acordou em mim, meus instintos de caçador se aguçando enquanto eu sondava minha presa indefesa. Seria nossa brincadeirinha particular agora?

Tudo estava como sempre, jantamos, conversamos, mostramos interesse pela presença de nossos amigos. Mas eu sabia que estava acompanhado no calor de meu desejo. As mãos de Peg me provocavam, pousando distraidamente sobre meu rosto, meus braços, minhas costas, onde quer que elas pudessem tocar. E a cada toque, eu sabia.

Sem pressa, nos deixamos ficar na cozinha. Não havia sentido em apressar a eternidade. Aos poucos, todos foram se retirando. Mel deu uma piscadela sugestiva para mim. "Missão cumprida", os olhos dela me diziam. Os olhos de Jared voavam preocupados de mim para Peg. Mas eu não me importei. Isso não tinha nada a ver com ele.

Lily e Jamie ficaram por último. Lily estava animada com a possibilidade de ter de volta a sala de jogos. Ela estava feliz, quer dizer, o máximo que ela conseguia ficar nesses dias. E Peg ficou contente em vê-la sorrindo. Eu também. A vida e o amor continuavam nas cavernas do Arizona. Alguns dos últimos humanos perpetuando a esperança no planeta. Algumas dezenas de humanos e duas Almas. E o meu futuro com a minha começava hoje.

Por fim, Jamie, que estava deitado no colo de Peg, se levantou e foi para seu novo quarto. Éramos só eu e ela agora. Sem desculpas, sem rodeios. Apenas nós e nosso desejo que irradiava pelas paredes de pedra dos corredores que percorríamos às pressas até nosso quarto.

Tomei Peg nos braços, o contato com o corpo dela instalando o caos no meu pensamento. Não havia nada de racional em mim agora. Eu estava faminto como um lobo.

Diante da porta, eu parei. De agora em diante, esse seria nosso lar e eu queria que ela entrasse aqui do mesmo jeito que permaneceria para sempre: nos meus braços. Beijei-a com fúria, dando-me conta de que aquela era minha mulher. Toda a força do desejo que eu senti desde que comecei a amá-la culminava nesse momento.

Num movimento rápido, dobrei uma de minhas pernas no ar e coloquei Peg sentada sobre ela. Meus olhos encantados com os contornos do corpo que eu percorria com um das mãos. Usei a mão livre para empurrar uma das portas que tombou num baque surdo, pendendo sobre algumas caixas que tinham ficado atrás dela. Eu a coloquei sobre a cama, pousando seu corpo com cuidado, preocupando-me com a queda. Eu não queria machucá-la.

Uma lembrança menos feliz brotou em minha mente. Da última vez em que isso aconteceu. De como eu queria machucá-la então, quando meu coração estava em carne viva.

Voltei-me para rearranjar a porta. Os acontecimentos dos últimos meses voando rápido em minha mente. A dúvida se instalando novamente. Tudo em mim dividido entre essa mente que insistia em racionalizar e meu corpo que exigia o controle de tudo. A vida não era fácil para um homem das cavernas. Um Ian primitivo, aquele que eu guardava lá no fundo da minha cabeça, rugiu furioso para mim. Mas o cara bonzinho e honrado lembrou-o de que Peg ainda não tinha se apaixonado pelo lobo, apenas pelo cavalheiro. E era preciso isso para ela agora. Era preciso adiar mais um pouco minha felicidade para que ela pudesse estar feliz também:

- Peg, precisamos conversar. – eu disse, odiando-me por esse sentimento infernal de que era preciso ser um homem de honra, quando tudo o que eu queria era libertar um animal. Maldita dupla personalidade!

- Ian, você acha que eu não sei o que está para acontecer? Que eu não sei o que eu quero?

- Não é isso, eu sei que você sabe. E você não sabe como eu me sinto quando você me diz que é o que você quer... – fechei os olhos, inspirando fundo, minha mão agarrando meu próprio cabelo num gesto automático, como se eu tentasse trazer o ar para minha mente em chamas – Eu só não sei se você sabe o que isso significa para o nosso relacionamento do ponto de vista... humano.

_Será que você sabe que eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade antes? Será que você entende que em todo esse mundo só existe um lar para mim agora? Será que você sabe que esse lar é você?_

- Você acha que eu não sei lidar como os meus sentimentos humanos, Ian?

_Bom, _eu_ não sabia. _

- Eu só quero fazer as coisas certas com você, Peregrina. Agir direito. Não sei se você sabe exatamente o que significa para mim. O que eu sei é que, por mais que eu te deseje, preciso que você entenda que com você é muito mais do que isso. Claro que seria maravilhoso finalmente estarmos juntos, mas talvez não seja a hora.

_O lobo mal queria estraçalhar o Ian bonzinho por ter dito isso. Calma, lobo! Ian bonzinho também se odeia, mas ele precisa fazer a coisa certa!_

Foi então que algo estranho aconteceu. Peg reconheceu o Ian bonzinho e quis gritar em alto e bom som que não era ele que ela queria agora:

- Eu não sei por que você está me tratando como criança. COMO PODE SER? EU TENHO MILHARES DE ANOS HUMANOS, IAN!

_Olha só! Quem diria, Chapeuzinho, você pode ser má também!_

Eu a abracei, tentando tranquilizá-la, silenciar essa nova fúria porque meus próprios rugidos estavam altos demais dentro de mim. Os gritos cessaram, mas seus olhos eram duros quando ela os cravou em mim:

- Isso é só um corpo, Ian. Apenas um corpo jovem, mas a Alma que mora nele, a antiga alma peregrina pela qual você se apaixonou sabe muito bem o que está fazendo.

Eu nunca tinha visto Peg desse jeito. Nunca em todo esse tempo, no corpo de Mel ou no corpo de Sol, ela tinha estado tão possessa. Era uma nova mulher essa que estava diante de mim. Acho que íamos ter uma luta de lobos zangados!

Mordi os lábios quando pensei nisso, minha bela Chapeuzinho arreganhando os dentes e lutando contra o Lobo Mau. Eu sei que não era a hora, mas não consegui conter a risada, deixando-a absolutamente indignada.

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando está nervosinha! - disse eu, ainda entre risos.

Comecei a beijá-la: a boca, o pescoço, os ombros, qualquer parte que pudesse alcançar. As risadas entremeando os beijos. Aquilo a desarmou completamente e ela acabou rindo comigo, uma lágrima fujona se despregando do canto de seus olhos por causa das risadas.

Com a ponta do dedo, colhi a lágrima de seu rosto pousando-a no meu:

- Eu quero rir com você sempre e roubar as suas lágrimas para elas serem só minhas e você nunca ficar triste. Eu te escolhi e, no que depender de mim, essa escolha é para sempre. Sabe, antes existia uma palavra para isso aqui na Terra. Casamento. Será que você entende que eu quero me unir a você por completo, enquanto você estiver aqui na Terra? Eu sei que isso é algo muito sério e vou entender se você disser que ainda não está preparada.

_Bem, eu vou tentar, pelo menos._

- Eu também te escolhi. Eu, a alma Peregrina, que te ama completamente, humano Ian. Eu te disse que jamais teria outro companheiro, não importaria onde, nem quanto tempo vivesse. Eu te disse isso, Ian, quando nos despedimos. Como você pode ter esquecido?

- Eu não me esqueci, mas aquilo foi diferente. – _Eu não sabia que aquela era uma despedida, não fui capaz de acreditar que minha vida estava mesmo prestes a ser virada do avesso_ - Quando me disse isso você achava que não haveria outras vidas, muito menos essa vida, que você não teria saída. Que você... - _Ia morrer_ - Você fez Doc prometer não te trazer de volta.

A lembrança dessa descoberta era a mais dolorosa que eu tinha. Tive que virar o rosto porque não podia encará-la. Não nos olhos de Sol, que tinham trazido de volta a minha própria vida.

Senti o toque de sua mão delicada no meu rosto, a pressão suave enquanto ela me chamava de volta para si. Peg ajoelhou-se diante de mim, seus olhos em prece cravando-se novamente nos meus, procurando seu lugar, devastando minha resistência, consumindo minha sanidade:

- Quando te disse isso, eu tinha certeza de que não sobreviveria a você. E ainda não pretendo. Mas eu não te fiz essa promessa porque achava que não precisaria cumpri-la e sim porque eu escolhi esse planeta. Essa é a minha casa e eu não vou sair daqui para nenhum outro lugar. Mais do que tudo, não vou a lugar nenhum nunca mais sem você. Isso eu te prometo _agora_. Que tal _isso_ como um voto de casamento pra você?

Acho que isso estava bem para mim. Cavalheiro e lobo se juntaram, partindo em sua legítima demanda. Eu mal consegui encontrar minha voz, guardada agora num lugar secreto reservado apenas para quando a lógica e a racionalidade não mais sobrevivem:

- Acho que isso faz de você a minha esposa. E acho que eu agora preciso ser seu marido, Peregrina.

Avancei sobre ela, meu corpo tomado por uma força além de qualquer controle. Tudo o que eu queria era me livrar de qualquer coisa que impedisse o contato direto da minha pele com a dela, que pudesse desacelerar a força de ignição que me consumia.

Livrei-me de nossas roupas, arrancando as dela como se sequer existissem. Elas não eram nada, apenas uma camada de tinta sobre uma obra de arte que eu podia adivinhar mesmo sem ver.

Assim como eu imaginava, o corpo dela era lindo. Curvas sinuosas que minhas mãos percorriam com voracidade, seios firmes e perfeitamente redondos apertados contra o meu peito, a curva da cintura nascendo de seu quadril arredondado, a pele branca e lisa arrepiando-se sob o toque de meus lábios.

Eu podia sentir algo novo nascendo dentro dela, o corpo de menina inocente transfigurando-se no de uma mulher feroz, pronta a consumir mundos inteiros com seu fogo, com a força voraz de suas eras.

Nossos corpos encontraram um ritmo próprio, dançando uma dança só deles, à parte de nós, donos de quem nós éramos. Nem mesmo se quiséssemos, nem mesmo se disso dependesse todo o mundo, ou vários, conseguiríamos parar a força do vulcão.


	19. Epílogo

Agarrei-me a ela envolvendo seu corpo. Esse corpo que agora era meu por inteiro, cuja pele respondia ao meu chamado e me reconhecia por dentro e por fora. Desejei que pudéssemos nos fundir numa só pele, para que eu nunca mais precisasse tolerar nenhum centímetro que nos separasse. Então eu a abracei um pouco mais forte. Para que a escuridão que nos tragaria em breve não pudesse nos separar nem mesmo em sonhos.

Naquela noite, novamente sonhei com o sol. Um sol que me cegava enquanto eu estava à deriva em águas calmas, indiferente quanto a onde as ondas me levariam. Longos cachos acobreados se espalhavam pelo mar, entrelaçando-se nos meus dedos.

Uma nuvem cobriu temporariamente o sol, escurecendo minha visão. Mas eu não me assustei. Quando meus olhos se acostumaram, eu pude ver o futuro sentado na areia da praia, esperando. Ele brincava com a areia e sorria para os pássaros que voavam dando rasantes sobre sua cabecinha.

O futuro tinha pele branca, olhos profundamente azuis e as cores do sol brincavam em seus cabelos. O futuro era neve, safira e meio-dia.


End file.
